Prince Shadow
by KyuuGa C'OrangaN SaWaH
Summary: Kisah ini di mulai sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu, saat zaman kerajaan Konoha. Cinta putri yang bertepuk sebelah tangan akhirnya membawa petaka, mengutuk sang pangeran hingga hari kebangkitannya. Dalam kegelapan yang menyelubunginya, sang pangeran mencoba mencari cahaya, cahaya yang akan membebaskannya dari kutukan sang putri. bad summary,,,, * *"
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, hai~~~ aku datang lagi dengan fic NaruHina,… fic ku dengan judul ini pernah ku publish di salah satu FP, namun belum ku selesaikan. Nah, sekarang aku hadirkan kembali fic ku ingin dengan tampilan yang lebih baru dan pastinya lebih seru.**

**Salahkan hasratku yang tak bisa menahan ide cerita baru lebih lama, dan salahkan jemari ku yang tak tenang jika tak menekan tuts. Sungguh, aku tak bisa mengabaikan sebuh ide cerita yang muncul di benakku, meski masih banyak fic yang belum di selesaikan.**

**Tapi inilah naluri ku sebagai seorang penghayal, pencinta cerita fantasy dan legenda. Fic ini tersusun bukan dengan niat mengabaikan fic yang lainnya, hanya saja semua itu butuh waktu dan feel yang pas untuk melanjutkannya.**

**Dengan segala kerendahan, dan kekeuranganku sebagai author pendatang baru tanpa keahlian dalam dunia per-fanfic-an, ku persembahkan fic ku yang terbengkalai.**

"**Prince Shodaw"**

**Hm, bagi yang sudah pernah membacanya dijamin, cerita kali ini berbeda jauh. Jadi di baca yah, dan jangan lupa reviewnya!**

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Judul : Shadow Prince

Author : KyuuGa C'orangan Sawah

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

Chapter 1

**I find you, My Hime…**

**ooOoo**

Langit malam di bulan oktober begitu cerah dengan pantulan dari kilatan sinar bintang. Suasana langit malam yang sama pun memayungi kota Konoha, suasana malan yang sepi hanya sesekali orang lalu lalang dan kemudian pergi setelah itu sunyi kembali menyisahkan suasana yangng berbeda.

Di udara malam yang dingin, angin berhembus pelan menghantarkan perasaan dingin dan gelap. Di tengah kegelapan malam, di tengah pekatnya kegelapan malam, di sunyinya suasana malam, di antara hembusan angin malam. Samar-samar terdengar suara nyanyian dari kejauhan.

#Tidurlah, tidur anak ku sayang. Kalau tidak tidur di gigit kyuubi.#

**ooOoo**

Di salah satu rumah di kota Suna yang sepi, tepatnya di rumah keluarga Hyuuga, sebuah keluarga bangsawan terkemuka di kota Konoha selain klan Uciha. Di salah satu kamar dalam rumah yang sangat besar itu seorang bocah besurai indigo pendek dan beriris mutiara amethyst tersentak bagun dari tidurnya dalam kamarnya yang temaram. Irisnya yang basah nanar ke sana kemari mencari sesuatu di tengah temaramnya kamarnya.

Dari luar kamarnya terdengar suara derap langkah yang dipercepat mendekati kamarnya. Tak ayal membuat tangis gadis berusia 5 tahun itu memecah.

"Kaa-cha —n!" rengek bocah itu ketakutan.

Dreeeet! Suara pintu dibuka membuat tangis gadis kecil itu makin melengking, dengan manjanya dia minta di gendong saat melihat seorang wanita bersurai hitam mendekatinya bersama seorang pria.

"Tenanglah, Hinata sayang. Di sini ada kaa-chan dan tou-san bersama mu," hibur sang kaa-chan berharap putri kesayanganya segera berhenti menangis.

"Ada apa dengannya? Sejak kau mendongenginya terakhir kali dia selalu saja terbangun seperti ini," keluh tou-san sekaligus bingung.

Sreet! Sosok bayangan kecil bersurai coklat panjang, merengek di pangkuan sang tou-san membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut.

"Dia masih terngiang dengan nyanyian penyihir saat meniduri anaknya, tou-san," terang sang bocah dengan mimik dan suara yang jelas terlihat kalau dia terganggu tidurnya.

"Nyanyian? Kau menyanyikan lagu itu?" tanya tpria itu spontan menoreh pada istrinya yang masih mencoba menenangkan putrinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bercerita atau pun menyanyikan lagu itu!" tegas kaa-chan ikutan panik.

"Neji, apa kau pernah mendengar nyanyian itu?" tanya sang kaa-chan memastikan anaknya tidak sedang berbohong.

"Huum, seminggu yang lalu. Saat itu, hinata bermain dengan seekor rubah di taman. Mereka menyanyikan lagu itu," terang sang anak dengan polosnya tanpa merasa bersalah..

Tak ayal, sang kaa-chan ketakutan mengeratkan pelukan pada putrinya yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. Begitupun dengan tou-san, dia meraih putra tertuanya dan mendapati kedua wanita dalam keluarganya itu, dan memeluk mereka.

"Cerita itu tidak benar, Mikoto-chan. Neji pasti salah dengar," hibur tou-san pada kaa-chan yang ikut menangis bersama putrinya.

"Aku takut, Hiashi-kun. Aku takut, putri kita akan menjadi tumbal selanjutnya," isak kaa-chan mengutarakan ketakutannya.

"Kaa-chan, tou-san. Kenapa kalian ketakutan?" tanya neji kecil yang tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Neji, berjanjilah. Kau akan menjaga Hinata," entah, mengapa sang tou-san jadi mencemaskan putrinya.

"Aku berjanji, tou-san-kaa-chan," dengan keyakinan 1000% sang bocah berusia 6 tahun itu berjanji, janji yang tidak dia ketahui akan beresiko besar.

"Terima kasih, Neji. Besok kita kembali ke Konoha."

Latar pun berganti menjadi gelap diringi nyanyian kutukan, diringi suara tawa nenek sihir dari kejauhan.

#Tidurlah, tidur anak ku sayang. Kalau tidak tidur di gigit kyuubi.#

"Aku menemukan mu, My hime!" suara bisikan pelan terdengar bersama alunan nyanyian kutukan.

**ooOoo**

**#Sepuluh Tahun Kemudian#**

Whuis! Suara deru angin yang kencang terdengar menggebu dari luar jendela, mengedor-ngedor layaknya seseorang sedang berdiri di luar meminta di bukakan jendela untuknya.

Dari dalam kamar yang temaram, masih jelas terlihat seorang gadis bersurai panjang gelap tertidur pulas dalam balutan selimut purplenya, aroma kamarnya masih tercium aroma lavender, detingan jarum jam yang bergelayutan di ruang kamarnya terus berdetak seirama denyut nadinya.

Angin kembali bertiup, menghembuskan udara dingin menusuk tulang. Dalam keheningan dalam kamar itu, bisa kah kalian mendengarnya? Coba, kau pejamkan matamu, pertajam pendengaranmu. Apakah kau bisa mendengarnya?

Yah, bersama angin, nyanyian kutukan itu terdengar lagi!

#Tidurlah, tidur anak ku sayang. Kalau tidak tidur di gigit kyuubi.#

Prak!

Iris amethyst terbelak kaget dalam keremangan kamarnya, hanya dalam sedetik kamar temaram itu kembali terang berkat lampu meja yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Sekali lagi, iris amethtyst itu nanar kesana kemari mencari sumber suara. Sumber suara yang mengganggu tidurnya, sumber suara yang membuat mimpi buruknya kembali terngiang.

Prak!

Suara jendela yang bergetar rupanya yang sedari tadi menganggu tidurnya, akhirnya dia bisa menghela napa lega. Untuk memastiaknnya, gadis itu beranjak mendekati jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

Dia pastikan jendela itu kembali terkunci, namun saat dia akan mengunci jendela itu sebuah bayangan berkelebat di depannya. Spontan, gadis itu bergerak mundur tanpa diperintah. Jantungnya berdetak melebihi detingan jarum detik, napasnya memburu.

Apa tadi yang dia lihat? Bayangan apa itu? hantu?

Tidak!

Dengan susah payah, gadis itu memberanikan mendekati jendela yang tengah terbuka. Memastikan apa yang di lihat tadi hanyalah pemikirannya, memastikan apa yang dia pikir itu salah!

Yah, dan memang tak ada apa-apa di luar sana. Hanya dahan pohon sakura yang bergoyang mengikuti irama angin, dan. Apa itu? ada sebuah bayangan diantara dahan-dahan sakura? Akh, mungkin itu bayangan dahan yang lain.

Yah, kau benar. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali tidur, karena mimpi buruk mu akan segera terwujud.

Hening, dan suasana kamar kembali meremang. Sang gadis kini telah tertidur pulas, kembali ke alam mimpinya dengan tenang, meski berusaha keras melupakan kejadian barusan.

"Fufufu~~."

Sebuah suara tawa terdengar samar-samar, bersatu dengan suara cicak yang memberitahukan sang gadis jika dia tak sendirian di kamarnya, dia tak sendirian dimalam ini.

Dari gelapnya kamar gadis itu, di atas langit-langit kamar yang gelap sebuah banyangan hitam dengan mata merah semerah darah bergerak turun dari langit-langit kamarnya, berdiri di tepian ranjang gadis itu. dereten gigi putih nan tajam berderet saat sosok bak bayangan tak berbentuk itu tersenyum jahat.

"Aku menemukan mu, My Hime."

**ooOoo**

"Aku menemukan mu, My Hime!"

Gadis indigo itu tersentak bagun dari tidurnya saat dia mendengar dengan jelas suara bisikan seseorang yang begitu dekat ditelinganya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinata?" Hinata, gadis indigo itu tersentak dari pikirannya saat seorang wanita bersurai hitam masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kaa-chan, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Hinata, mengingat begitu dia bangun hari sudah terang.

"Saatnya ke sekolah, bukannya ini adalah hari pertamamu di KHS?" ucap wanita itu seraya mengusap surai indigo putrinya.

"I, iya. Aku lupa, apa nii-san sudah berangkat?" tanya Hinatra langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi disambut tawa kecil dari kaa-channya.

"Belum, dia sedang menuggu mu," jawab kaa-chan tersenyum bahagia melihat putrinya telah tumbuh dewasa, bayangan tentang kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu sesekali terngiang menghantui perasaan wanita itu.

"Tuhan, lindungilah putriku"

Itulah do'a wanita itu setiap kali melihat putrinya, berharap Tuhan mengiriminya malaikat pelindung.

**ooOoo**

Terik matahari bersinar dengan ganasnya, penguapan dari aspal seakan menambah kegerahan. Tetes demi tetes peluh yang berjatuhan membasahi seragam KJS milik peserta siswa baru, surai yang tadinya bagaikan mahkota kini layu ditengah terjang kekejaman senior.

Tampak berdiri di depan para junior beberapa senior yang memakai tanda pengenal, mereka pun mengalami hal yang sama hanya saja mereka berdiri di bawah naungan payung fansgirl mereka. Sedangkan panitia yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatan selannjutnya.

"Baka! Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata, aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian!" geram salah satu panitia.

"Kau kenapa neji? Khawatir dengan adikmu?" tanya teman panitianya, mereka berdua di tugaskan untuk merancang malam terakhir MOS.

"Diam kau Naruto!" umpat Neji penuh amarah pada teman bersurai pirangnya itu, seragam KHSnya di biarkan terbuka memperlihatkan kaos orange bergambar pusaran kesayangannya.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak tega adik mu digituin. Bagaimana jika aku membantumu?" tawar naruto dengan memberikan senyuma lebar khasnya.

Neji manatap curiga pada teman satunya ini, pasti bayaranya adalah ramen spesial jumbo di kantin siang ini.

"Sebagai gantinya, satu porsi ramen jumbo siang ini menunggu di kantin! Bagaimana? Deal?!" dengan lantangnya bocah ramen itu meneriakan deal hingga peserta pun mendengarnya.

Neji masih berpikir, ini demi hinata. karena dia sendiri tak bisa menolong hinata, hanya naruto yang bisa karena dialah ketua panitia penerimaan ini.

"Baiklah, kau harus menjamin keselamatannya, kesejahteraannya, kesehatannya, makan minumnya, dan hidupnya! Kau sanggup?" ceileh, Neji kaya lagi ijab kabul aja.

Naruto terbelak kaget, dia mencoba berkedip beberapa kali, dan mengelap iler yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya lantaran takjub dengan persyaratan neji.

"Tenang, saja. Kau percayakan saja itu padaku, akan ku jamin semua yang katakan itu," sambut naruto dengan bangganya menerima tantangan Neji.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau keluarkan dia dari barisan itu. sekarang!" perintah Neji.

"Siap ketua!" sambung naruto, mengingat setinggi-tingginya jabatannya. Neji lebih tinggi dari semua siswa di sekolah ini, sebab dia adalah presiden siswa!

**ooOoo**

Hinata POV.

Aduh, kepalaku sudah pusing. Dimana nii-san? Dimana kekuasaan yang selama ini dia gembor-gemborkan di depan tou-san dan kaa-chan tentang jabatannya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menolong adiknya yang menderita ini?

Aduh, kenapa malah datang orang aneh dengan penampilan mencolok begitu? Apa dia tidak tahu penampilannya di bawah terik matahari begini makin menyesakan mata?!

Nii-san! Aku sudah lelah, haus, lapar. Kau tahu sendiri kan tadi, aku tidak sempat sarapan karena telat bangun.

Nii-san! Jika kau tak meolongku, akan ku adukan ke tou-chan dan kaa-chan!

Nii-san! Tolong, ubun-ubunku mulai panas. Tenggorogokan ku kering, napas ku pun menghangat.

Nii-san! Mungkin kau tak bisa menolongku, tapi paling tidak kirimkan aku malaikat agar bisa berlindung di bawah sayapnya.

Nii-san, kenapa semuanya terlihat kabur?

Oh, nii-san. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa bertahan lagi. Silahkan salahkan kakiku yang tak kuat menompang dan kelapaku yang memberat, serta mataku yang perih.

Nii-san, semua mulai bergoyang dan perlahan melambat. Maaf, aku menyerah!

"Hei, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Ah, sejuk. Dan sungguh menenangkan, perasaan ku terasa nyaman. Terimakasih nii-san, aku tahu ini pasti kau.

"Hei, sadarlah!"

Tidak! Ini bukan nii-san! Ini?

Kuning? Biru?

"Panggilkan unit kesehatan! Cepat!"

Kenapa suaranya begitu panik? Apa ini? Hidung ku basah?

Hinata POV end.

Di ruang UKS.

Hinata memejamkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba beradaptasi dengan sinaran philips 25 watt di ruangan yang serba putih.

"Hei, kau sudah sadar?"

"Suara itu?" batin Hinata teringat suara terakhir yang dia dengar sebelum semua menggelap. "Siapa itu?" tanya hinata spontan seraya menoreh ke sampingnya.

Kunging? Biru? Dua warna itu lagi?

"Aku ketua panitia acara ini, nama ku Namikaze Naruto," kata naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, tak lepas senyum lima jarinya karena melihat peserta spesialnya ini baik-baik saja. Tak bisa dibayangkan jika sesuatu terjadi pada hinata, dijamin Neji akan membuat mereka menderita.

Hinata tersipu, dia bahkan tak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat senyum ikhlas naruto, senyumnya begitu ceria dan ringan seolah tak ada beban disana.

"Aku sebagai ketua panita meminta maaf mewakili anggota ku yang bertindak berlebihan, yah mereka memang sedikit sulit diatur," dengan pedeanya naruto berceloteh menggerakan tangannya kesana kemari mengikuti nada bicaranya yang lantang tanpa berpikir gadis di depannya ini tengah terperangah kagum melihatnya.

"Dia seperti malaikat? Bersinar, tapi tak bersayap," inner Hinata tak begitu fokus pada cerita naruto.

"Bagaimana, apa kau sudah baikan?"

Hup! Hinata kaget bukan main, spontan dia menahan napasnya, sampai-sampai darah mengumpul di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, jika naruto mendekatkan wajahnya segitu dekat, sangat dekat hanya berjarak sejingkal, bahkan dia bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma lime dari tubuh naruto.

Ini sungguh gila menurut hinata, tidak pernah ada orang yang melakukan itu padanya. Apa orang ini benar-benar normal?

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" ulang naruto terlihat panik mendapati wajah hinata membiru.

Aduh, matanya. Bisa membuat jantung hinata meledak, Tuhan tolong hentikan orang ini! Atau hinata akan mati karena serangan jantung!

"Hei!" pekik naruto kebingungan melihat hinata kembali pingsan. "Yah, pingsan!" lanjutnya ketakutan, "Aduh bagaimana ini! Bisa-bisa perjanjiannya batal, rameeeennnn kkuuuu!" teriak naruto seraya berlarian keluar dari ruang UKS karena terlalu frutasi ketakutan akan kehilangan ramen jumbonya.

Hening, suasana ruang UKS sepeninggal naruto kembali sepi. Lampu philips 25 watt tiba-tiba mati, seketika kegelapan mengurung hinata yang tak sadarkan diri.

Hening, bahkan suara bising panitia penerimaan di luar ruang UKS tak terdengar. Suhu kamar yang tertutup itu tiba-tiba berubah mendingin, dingin yang menusuk hingga ke jantung.

"Aku menemukan mu, My Hime."

Hinata tersentak bagun dari pingsannya, gelap. Itulah hal pertama yang dia lihat saat tersadar. Dia terpaku melihat sekeliling perlahan berubah menjadi reruntuhan bangunan tua dan berlumut. Rasa takutnya membuat dia tak mampu berpikir berada dimana dia, nyata atau hanya mimpi. Karena kejadian ini terasa nyata namun mustahil bagi benaknya.

Krak!

Hinata POV.

Suara batu berjatuhan mengalihkan perhatinku dari bangunan tua ini ke asal suara yang tak jauh dari tempat ku berdiri, rasa penasaran mau tak mau membimbingku mendekati asal suara itu mengabaikan rasa takut ku.

Perlahan aku melangkah mendekati asal suara itu, perasaan takutku makin menekanku untuk segera berhenti, apa lagi saat aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak mendekati ku dari belakang.

Dan benar saja, aku bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat menyentuh belakang leherku.

"Aku menemukan mu, My Hime."

Degh!

Jantungku terasa akan berhenti, napasku ku tercekat. Perasaan ini, suara ini. Yah, aku sering mendengar suara ini dalam mimipiku.

Jadi, sekarang aku sedang bermimpi? Tapi, semua ini terasa nyata. Tunggu, kali ini keberanian ku benar-benar habis. Aku tak berani menoreh ke belakang, aku tidak ingin melihat siapa itu.

"Kembalilah padaku, bebaskan aku. Hime."

Suara itu masih terdengar dari belakangku, aduh! Bagaimana ini? Aku takut, terlalu takut. Kaki-kaki pun makin melemah, kalau saja pingsan segampang membalikkan telapak tangan, aku akan memilihnya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa pingsan dalam keadaan seperti ini!

Tuhan, tolong aku! Jika ini nyata buat aku pingsan bagaimana pun caranya dan jika ini hanya mimpi segeralah bangunkan aku! Aku mohon, Tuhanku!

Hening, perasaan tadi seakan menghilang bersama do'aku. Bahkan kehadiran sosok itu pun tak terasa lagi, apa dia sudah pergi?

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Degh!

Suara ini? Kenapa terasa tak begitu asing?

"Hei, sadarlah!"

Aku yakin, suara ini begitu nyata!

"Hei!"

Sebuah goncangan besar seketika menggetarkan tubuhku hingga terjatuh, tepat saat itu aku melihat sosok itu mendekat. Sosok hitam tak berbentuk melayang mendekatiku.

"Kembalilah, My Hime!" kata sosok itu merentangkan tangannya. Tatapannya begitu hampa dan mematikan.

Aku yakin, aku sepertinya pernah melihat mata itu. Mata yang sangat aku kenal, dengan tatapannya hampa dan mematikannya.

Hinata POV end.

"Hei!" naruto menggoncang tubuh Hinata dengan kasarnya, dia tak berpikir jika yang dia goncang itu adalah tubuh soerang gadis.

"Aduh! Sakit!" perlahan hinata mulai sadar dari pingsannya, naruto segera menghentikan goncangannya begitu dia melihat iris amethyst hinata dari balik kelopaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Saat kembali, aku melihat mu jatuh di lantai. Apa ada sesuatu yang terluka?" tanya naruto seraya memeriksa tubuh Hinata dengan kasarnya lagi.

"Se, senpai. Sakit!" rintih hinata kesakitan, dengan begitu naruto langsung menghentikan gerakan kasaranya itu dengan tawa kikuk.

"Go, gomen. Aku hanya khawatir kau terluka akibat jatuh tadi," jawab naruto dengan merona bukan karena tersipu tapi karena malu karena terlalu mencemaskan hinata.

"Gawat jika Neji tahu Hinata terluka, bisa-bisa ramenku gagal lagi!" inner naruto karuan.

"Namikaze-san, ini terlalu kasar! Mana ada malaikat yang kasar seperti dia?" batin hinata mengeluh sikap naruto.

"Eto, jika kau baik-baik saja. Aku akan membawamu kembali ke rombongan, karena sekarang adalah jadwal tour perkenalan sekolah. Yang akan membimbing kalian kali ini adalah senior yang menyebalkan, dia pikir dia yang terhebat, terpintar, terkuat! Sayangnya aku belum belum menunjukan jati diriku yang sebenarnya juga hebat, pintar dan kuat!" celoteh ria naruto kambuh lagi, dia kembali bercerita dengan gaya natural mengikuti pembicaraannya.

Sementara hinata yang masih terduduk di depan naruto kembali dibuat terperangah, kembali dia melihat sinaran itu dari mata naruto, senyum riangnya bagai cahaya dalam kegelapan.

"Dia seperti malaikat, bercahaya tapi tak bersayap," kagum hinata dalam hati seraya tersipu malu, malu karena diam-diam dia mengangumi seniornya bakanya ini.

Naruto terus berceloteh sampai lupa tujuannya kembali ke UKS.

"Eto, Namikaze-san,"panggil Hinata, spontan naruto berhenti berceloteh dan langsung menatap ke dalam iris amethyst hinata.

Begitu iris mereka bertemu dalam satu garis tatapan, ada getaran yang berbeda di hati mereka masing-masing. Dengan sendirinya mereka membuang pandangan mereka kearah lain.

"Maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara," kata naruto menyadari sikapnya.

"Tidak, namikaze-san. Aku hanya ingi bertanya kapan kita akan pergi ke lokasi tour?" jawab Hinata pelan, entah mengapa dia merasa terganggu dengan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Naruto, panggil saja aku naruto," balas naruto seraya berdiri memperbaiki seragamnya, dan memberikan tangannya pada Hinata. "Ayo aku bantu kau berdiri," dengan gentelnya naruto meminta hinata menggenggam tangannya.

Melihat tangan naruto yang terarah padanya, membuat jantung hinata makin berdetak karuan, tak ayal rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Saat hinata akan memberikan tangannya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya. Tampaklah Neji dengan wajah memerah dan dua tanduk menancap di kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, NARUTO!" teriak Neji membahana hingga kaca-kaca, dan benda-benda dalam ruang UKS ikut bergetar.

"Ma, mati aku!" batin naruto ketakutan, "Ramenku, terancam hangus!" lanjutnya terduduk lesu. "Lagian, kenapa dia datang di saat seperti ini, padahal kan sedikit lagi adegan romantisnya!" tambah naruto dengan lebaynya seraya memukul-mukul lantai.

Sementara Neji malah menatap horor naruto, "Dia kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Neji tanpa merasa berdosa.

"E, eto. Aku tidak tahu, nii-san," dan memang benar hinata tidak tahu kenapa naruto seperti itu.

**ooOoo**

tak terasa waktu sudah menjelang tengah hari, para siswa baru masih sibuk tour perkenalan sekolah bersma senior mereka yang bertampang emo.

"Kyaaa! Ino-chan, beruntungnya kita ditemani senpai seganteng dia," histeris tertahan gadis bersurai pink sebahu di dekat Hinata.

"Huum, dia terlalu tampan untuk berjalan dibawah matahari," tambah gadis bersurai pirang panjang seraya menghalangi sinar matahari dari wajahnya dengan menggunakan buku tulisnya.

"Ne, Hinata. benarkan?" tanya gadis bersurai pink pada hinata yang memilih diam.

"Dia memang hebat, pintar dan kuat," jawab Hinata tak sadar, karena dia masih terngiang kata-kata naruto tentang senior mereka itu.

"Heeh? Hinata jadi kau juga diam-diam mengagumi Sasuke-san?!" histeris gadis pirang.

"Eh, ti, tidak!" hinata kelabakan menyadari kecerobohannya.

"Kalian yang di belakang! Jangan berisik!" tegur senior bersurai merah, sesekali dia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sekedar untuk mencuri pandang sasuke.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, sasuke hanya menarik napas kesal. "Sudah kubilang jangan aku, dasar DOBE!" geram sasuke pelan mengutuk ketua panitia penerimaan yang juga rivalnya.

**ooOoo**

hinata melangkah pelan mengikuti langkah kakaknya menuju pagar sekolah, hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka perkenalan sekolah baru. Dan besok mereka akan melakukan refresing sekaligus membina keakraban dengan para senior.

"Tak sabar rasanya aku menunggu besok, sepertinya malam ini aku tak bisa tidur karena akan terus terngiang sasuke-kun~~~."

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar celoteh kedua teman barunya itu, mereka begitu mengagumi sosok sasuke yang pendiam dan acuh itu. entah apa yang mereka suka dari dirinya, dia bahkan tak merasa tertarik pada orang dengan sikap seperti itu, menurutnya itu tidak romantis.

Eh, memikirkan kata romantis, dia teringat pada kejadian di UKS tadi. Bukan mimipinya barusan, mana ada mimpi buruk itu dikatakan romantis!

Kau tahu, surai pirangnya yang lembut. Iris biru safirnya yang cerah secerah langit biru, tiga goresan kembar di kedua pipinya entah mengapa membuatnya terasa sedap dipandang.

Tuh, hinata mulai menhayalakan seniornya!

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?!" bahkan suaranya pun terdengar jelas dan begitu dekat.

"Suara itu, apa aku mulai berhalusinasi?!" batin hinata tersipu malu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto! Menjauh dari Hinata, SEKARANG!" suara Neji akhirnya menyadarkan Hinata jika dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"Naruto-san!" Hinata terkejut saat melihat naruto sudah berada di sampingnya dengan senyum khasnya.

"San?! Sejak kapan kalian mulai akrab, naruto!" dan, kali ini Neji pasti tak akan melepaskan Naruto.

"Biasalah, hubungan antara senior dan juniornya," jawab naruto dengan santainya seraya berjalan mendekati Neji. "Ada yang harus kita bicarakan mengenai kegiatan besok," kata naruto saat berjalan bersisian dengan Neji.

"Hei, bukannya dia yang tadi menolong mu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura penasaran begitu Neji dan Naruto berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Iya, dia yang menolongku saat aku pingsan," jawab Hinata tetap terus berjalan.

"Hum, lumayan tampan," sahut Ino memperhatikan naruto, mulai dari surai acakannya hingga seragam tak terurusnya.

"Sepertinya, kalian punya hubungan yang spesial," tebak Sakura.

"Biasalah, hubungan antara senior dan junior," ledek Ino dengan dengan meniru gaya-gaya naruto saat mengucapkannya.

"Apa dia sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu?" tambah Sakura.

Hinata masih berdiam diri mendengar ocehan teman barunya itu, dia tidak ingin melayani mereka, yang ada masalah ini akan semakin menjadi runyam.

"Ayolah, Hinata. siapa yang tak akan tertarik dengan mu, kau cantik. Pintar, postur tubuh yang sempurna, apa lagi? Nyatakan saja cinta mu padanya!"

Set! Sakura dan Ino seketika menghentikan langkah mereka karena Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti, mereka terdiam beberapa saat, mungkin hinata akan mulai mendamprat mereka.

Hinata masih terdiam, sakura dan ino makin penasaran kenapa hinata belum juga mendamprat mereka.

"Hi, Hinata?" sakura mencoba menegur hinata.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ino ketakutan pada sakura, sakura hanya mengangkat pundaknya. "Coba kau cek!" namun belum juga mendekati hinata, hinata tiba berpaling menghadap mereka berdua.

"Aku dan Naruto-san tak ada hubungan apa-apa, kalian berpikir seperti itu," bukannya marah, hinata malah menjawab olokan mereka dengan senyuman.

"Anak ini?!" ino terpaku.

Sakura tersenyum girang, dia kemudin merangkul hinata. "Oke, sekarang sudah aku putuskan. Aku akan mengejar sasuke, dan kau akan tetap memedam perasaanmu pada naruto-senpai!"

Hinata dan Ino ikut tersenyum, untuk apa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada mereka? Toh tanpa dia beritahu pun mereka sudah tahu jika dia memiliki perasaan pada senior mereka itu.

"Eh, lalu aku?"

Sakura dan Hinata menahan tawa mereka, "Kau pasti menemukan orang yang kau cintai Ino-chan," kata Hinata menghibur Ino.

"Oke, baik! Selama aku belum menemukannya, kau akan jadi saingan ku, jidat!"

"Akkhhh! Tidak, hinata tolong aku," pekik sakura pura-pura takut seraya besembunyi di punggung hinata, tawa mereka pun pecah di tengah hari yang tenang.

**ooOoo**

jauh nun di sana, di suatu tempat yang tak begitu jauh dari kota Konoha. Tepatnya di sebuah tepian jurang pantai yang terjal.

Malam yang sunyi, langit malam pun terlihat tenang seperti biasanya menghiasi pemandangan di tepian tebing. Suara deburan ombak dan hembusan angin laut menghiasi pemandangan di tebing pantai. sebuah rentuhan gedung tua di tebing pantai, dari balik bayangan reruntuhan seorang pria berambut perak seperti selesai tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi keluar menghirup udara malam yang dingin di tepian pantai.

Di tangannya sebuah buku berwarna orange dengan judul yang kurang mengenakan itu tergenggam rapat. Pria itu mencari tempat yang nyaman untuknya duduk menikmati suasana pantai di atas tebing sambil membaca buku kesukaannya.

Di sela-sela bersantainya mata yang berbeda warna milik pria itu melirik sosok di balik reruntuhan, sosok yang bersembunyi dalam bayangan reruntuhan, bibirnya yang tersembunyi di balik masker terlihat menyungingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Betapa menyenangkan bisa menikmati udara bebas dan bermandikan cahaya," suara desisan dari dalam bayangan reruntuhan tedengar sedih.

"Aku tahu, itu berat bagimu. Tak bisa menikmati cahaya bagaikan hidup dalam neraka," balas pria itu seraya melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

Sebuah tangan berbentuk tak sempurna dan berwarna hitam keluar dari dalam bayangan reruntuhan, memainkn tangannya dalam biasan sinar matahari melalui bulan, namun setelah terkena cahaya bulan tangan itu berubah bentuk menjadi kepulan asap hitam tipis.

"Seperti ini lah jika aku terkena cahaya," lagi suara desisan itu terdengar sedih.

"Kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sebelum kita menemukannya," kata pria itu tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku orangenya.

"Aku yakin dialah orangnya."

"Apa kau yakin, sudah berabad-abad tahun kita mencarinya namun hasilnya tetap sama," lanjut pria itu tanpa menoreh sedikit pun pada renruntuhan di depannya.

"Aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya 10 tahun yang lalu di Suna," balas sosok dari dalam bayangan reruntuhan.

"Hm, kebangkitannya semakin dekat. Akhir dari kebebasanmu akan segera tiba, apa kau ingin terus seprti ini?" Tanya Kakashi seraya melihat bulan separoh jauh di atasnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendekatinya dengan wujudku seperti ini. Aku sendiri tidak tahu diamana tubuh asliku berada, aku tidak bisa mendekatinya dengan wujud yang di kutuk ini," jelas sosok itu terdengar sedih.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan," tanya Kakashi seraya menutup buku oranganya, tatapan matanya terlihat serius.

"Aku akan masuk kedalam kehidupannya," jawab sosok dari balik bayangan reruntuhan.

"Dengan wujudmu seperti ini?"tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Sebagai pengawal pribadiku, kau harusnya bisa membantuku," ucap sosok itu dengan nada yang dongkol.

"Yokatta, jika itu maumu. Aku bisa mencari tubuh lain untuk kau gunakan sementara," tawar Kakashi mendengus kesal.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," kata kakashi kemudian menutup buku orangenya.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

**Warning:** Canon, AU, AT, typo(s), abal, butuh analisa yang tinggi(!).

Kisah ini di mulai sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu, saat zaman kerajaan Konoha. Cinta putri yang bertepuk sebelah tangan akhirnya membawa petaka, mengutuk sang pangeran hingga hari kebangkitannya. Dalam kegelapan yang menyelubunginya, sang pangeran mencoba mencari cahaya, cahaya yang akan membebaskannya dari kutukan sang putri.

.

.

.

**Shadow Prince**.

Chapter 2

**Give me a Body**

**ooOoo**

malam makin larut, suara-suara penghuni malam samar-samar terdengar dari kejauhan. Suara detak jarum detik berdendang seirama denyut nadi, helaan napas tenang dan nyenyak dalam istrahatnya terdengar merdu dari balik selimur purple.

Cik, cik, cik.

Suara cicak sahut menyahut mengisi kamar yang hening itu mencoba membangunkan sang pemilik kamar jika dia tidak sendirian. Namun sepertinya itu percuma, karena sang pemilik kamar jelas terlihat lelap dalam tidurnya.

"Lihatlah dia, dia bahkan tak berbeda jauh dengan dulu. Mereka sangat mirip," samar-samar terdengar suara dari dalam kamar entah berasal dari mana.

"Memang benar dia sangat mirip dengan tuan putri," sahut suara lain dari jendela yang setengah terbuka, sosok dengan surai melawan grafitasi bumi berjongkok memperhatikan pemilik kamar yang terlelap.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, dia mulai terganggu dengan keberadaan kita," suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini sebuah bayangan melesat cepat keluar dari dalam kamar melalui jendela yang tengah terbuka.

Setelah berkata begitu, dalam hitungan detik mereka pun menghilang.

"Sampai ketemu, My Hime."

Hinata tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, matanya nanar kesana kemari kesisi ruangan yang terdapat bayangan, keringat membanjiri wajah dan rambut indigo miliknya. Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, iris lavendernya terlihat bergetar ketakutan,diraihnya gelas berisi air di meja belajarnya dan meneguk habis isinya..

Suasana sunyi menemani hembusan napasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal, udara dingin masih saja menyerangnya padahal tubuhnya merapikan helaian rambutnya, dia menyeka keringat yang masih saja bermunculan.

Suara pegas di rengangkan terdengar menandakan saat ini Hinata tengah berdiri dari ranjangnya. Langkahnya sedikit tertahan saat dia melihat sebuah bayangan di luar pintunya berjalan mendekati kamarnya, serentak kakinya berjalan mundur mendekati ranjangnya kembali.

Bayangan itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya di susul suara hembusan napas berat. Gambaran mimpi buruknya kembali memenuhi pikirannya, dia membayangkan sosok tak berwujud itulah yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Langkah mundur menuju ranjangnya di percepat hingga dia tersandung dan terduduk dengan kasar di ranjangnya, dia meraih selimut dan menutupi sebgaian badannya tanpa melepas mata dari pintu kamar.

Suara pintu di ketuk di susul suara yang sangat dia kenal sebagai nii-sannya terdengar akhirnya membuat dia merasa lega.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan nada ketakutannya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku," pesan nii-sannya.

"I, iya nii-san," jawab hinata terbata.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku," kata Neji kemudian berlalu meninggalkan cahaya dari balik pintu kamar hinata.

Hinata meremas selimutnya dengan keras hingga jari-jarinya memerah, rasa takutnya semakin menjadi saat melihat bayangan Neji menghilang dari balik pintu. Kini dia sendiri dalam keremangan.

**ooOoo**

Sinar matahari perlahana bergerak menerpa wajah pucat Hinata, lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas mengelilingi kedua matanya. Surai indigonya acak-cakan membuat dia terlihat eum, sedikit berantakan.

Suara alaram berdering memecah suasana hening di dalam kamar Hinata, dengan berat Hinata membuka mata letihnya dan mengoffkan alaram. Dalam letihnya dia dia begitu bersyukur pagi datang lebih awal, karena sesungguhnya dia sangat membenci malam, karena setiap malam dia selalu terbayang akan sosok yang identik dengan malam, sungguh mengerikan.

Lelah, sungguh lelah. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin terus tidur, tapi pertemuan di sekolah pun harus dia ikut. Atau dia suruh mencatat seluruh judul buku dalam perpustakan seluas 2 hektar dengan dua tingkat!

"Kau kurang sehat, hinata?" tanya tou-san begitu hinata menghampiri mereka di ruang makan.

"Hanya kecapean, kegiatan ini terlalu menguras tenaga," terang Hinata.

"Hinata, hari ini aku tak bisa menantarmu ke sekolah. Ada hal yang harus aku kerajakan sebelum ke sekkolah," ucap Neji seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Lalu Hinata?" tanya kaa-chan.

"Ada tou-san!" celoteh Neji menunjuk tou-sannya yang mematung.

**ooOoo**

matahari bersinar terang menyinari tepian tebing pantani yang curam, angin beterbangan membawa aroma laut hingga ke dalam paru-paru. Sang langit pun tampak cerah, tanpa ada setitik awan yang mengotorinya.

Dari dalam reruntuhan bangunan yang gelap tanpa ada setitik cahaya, terdengar suara geraman kesakitan, dan suara panik.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya kakashi panik.

"Tubuhku terasa sakit,mungkinkah sesuatu terjadi pada tubuh asliku?" suara desisan itu terdengar kesakitan.

"Tenanglah, aku akan segera mencari tubuh baru untukumu!" lanjut kakashi makin panik.

"Yah, cepatlah. Kita harus segera selesaikan semua ini, sebelum dia bangkit," desisan itu kini terdengar merintih.

**ooOoo**

Ramai! Ini sungguh ramai, lihatlah. Para siswa berkumpul untuk berlibur bersama, siapa yang tak senang melihatnya?!

Suasana lapangan yang luas itu kini telah di penuhi beberapa mobil yang akan mengangkut para siswa ke pantai demi melaksanakan kegiatan terakhir perkenalan sekolah ini, diantara para siswa yang bergerombol itu tampak Naruto sesekali mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah teracak dari duku.

Dia menggigit bibirnya melihat respon para siswa begitu pengumuman ini disebarluaskan, dia sama sekai tak menyangka akan seperti ini.

Sementara itu, di depannya tiga serangkai. Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino malah kebingungan sendiri melihat para senior yang menggila.

"Di mana bis khusus siswa baru?" tanya Ino.

"Biar aku tanya," balas Sakura seraya mencolek salah satu senoir yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Spontan, dia merona saat tahu siapa yang dia colek itu. tatapan yang tajam, wajah yang cool. Ah, bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpesona hingga ada yang menyadarkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya senior yang ternyata adalah sasuke.

Tuh, kalau tidak disadarkan, sakura pasti terus akan menatap wajah sasuke!

"E, eto. Senpai, dimana bis untuk siswa baru?" tanya sakura malu-malu.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab sasuke dengan ketus. "Aku bukan seksi yang menangani kegiatan ini," lanjutnya.

"Tapi, senpai~~~," sakura mulai memelas.

"Oke, aku akan cari tahu. tunggu di sini!" meski terdengar kasar, namun menurut sakura itu sungguh romantis. Sementara di tempat kedua temannya, tampak hinata mulai gelisah.

"Arigatou, senpai!" ucap sakura kegirangan.

"Yah, sudah!" dengan malasnya sasuke meninggalkannya dan pergi ke tempat naruto berada.

Dan, selepas sasuke pergi, sakura kembali pada teman-temannya, Ino sepertinya merasa lucu karena sedari tadi dia kesemsem melihat mereka.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya sakura melihat hinata yang gelisah.

"Eto, sakura-chan, Ino-chan. aku kebelakang sebentar," kata hinata tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua temannya, dia langsung tancap menuju ruangan yang akan membawanya ke toilet.

"Jangan lama-lama, Hinata! sepertinya kita akan segera berangkat!" teriak sakura memperingati hinata.

**ooOoo**

**#di dimensi lain#**

Sebuah puri besar yang tua dan tak terurus dengan background hutan yang lebat, sebuah puri dengan banyak menara. Di sekeliling puri tampak reruntuhan bangunan yang menjamur. Di salah satu menara yang tertinggi, tampak seorang wanita separoh baya berdiri menatap hamparan lautan yang membiru di depannya.

Setelah puas melihat lautan yang tenang itu, wanita kembali menoreh ke dalam ruangan. tampak sebuah ranjang dengan kelambu merah menghalangi pandangan untuk bisa melihat sosok yang tertidur di dalamnya, di depan ranjang itu terdapat sebuah cermin. Cermin yang aneh, karena cermin itu tidak memantulkan gambar di depannya, melainkan sebuah hamparan rumput luas dengan sebuh pohon di dalamnya, dari dalam cermin itu jelas terlihat semua yang ada di dalamnya bergerak.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati cermin dan membelakangi ranjang, kini banyangan dirinya berada didalam cermin layaknya cermin biasa. Dia kemudian melihat satu-satunya peti mayat di dekat ranjang, peti yang terhalang oleh sinar matahari dan sinaran lilin.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berkumpul, anak-anaku," ucap wanita itu seraya berpaling pada bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin.

**ooOoo**

hinata merasa lega selepas keluar dari toilet, entah mengapa pagi ini perutnya tiba-tiba melilit. Perasaan, pagi tadi dia sarapannya sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan lagi yang penting sekarang perutnya tak melilit lagi.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal disini. Tapi apa? Yah, sekolah terasa begitu sunyi! Tidak, jangan-jangan rombongan para siswa sudah pergi?!

Tidak!

Hinata berlari dengan kencangnya menuju lapangan sekolah, persaannya kini memang benar-benar tak enak. Sungguh, seperti sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, dan itu membuatnya takut.

Dan benar saja, lapangan sekolah kini telah sunyi. Begitu pun dengan kelas-kelas, seisi sekolah. Semuanya terlihat sepi dan sunyi. Mereka meninggalkannya sendirian di sekolah yang sepi ini.

Sedih, kecewa, dan kesal sudah bercampur menjadi deraian air mata yang basah di pipinya.

"Eh? Hinata? kau masih disini?"

Degh!

Suara itu? bukankah dia,—. "Naruto-san!" kaget hinata melihat naruto masih di sekolah. "Kenapa dia terlihat lebih bercahaya dari kemarin?" batin hinata saat melihat ada yang berbeda dari naruto, selain itu di tangannya banyak barang-barang yang hinata tak mengerti untuk apa fungsinya.

"Oh, ini. Ini perlengkapan untuk game nanti saat di pantai, kenapa kamu ga ikut?" kata naruto melihat ekspresi hinata saat melihat bawaannya sekaligus heran kenapa hinata masih di sekolah.

"Aku? Aku ketinggalan," ucap hinata sedikit sedih.

"Ahahaha," tawa naruto membuat hinata sedikit takut. "Jangan sedih, kau bisa ikut dengan ku. Kan tujuan kita sama juga," kata naruto disela tawanya.

Hinata terpaku, bagaimana ini? Jika dia menolak dia akan melewatkan momen yang menyenangkan ini. Tapi jika ikut ada perasaan takut yang besar menghantuinya sedari tadi, begitu pun saat dia melihat naruto, perasaan takut itu semakin besar.

"Ayo," hinata tersentak dari keterpakuannya saat naruto memanggilnya. Langkah kakinya terasa berat, tapi dia pun tak ingin menolak tawaran naruto.

Pada akhirnya, hinata pun ikut bersama naruto menaiki motor hearlynya menuju pantai tempat tujuan mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di salah satu ruangan yang gelap. Seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan iris merah menyalanya, suara gemelutuk gigi beradu menandakan betapa geramnya sosok itu melihat mereka.

"Kakashi!" teriak sosok itu memanggil pengawalnya. dalam sekejap, kakashi pun terlihat dari balik cahaya matahari di depannya.

"Aku ingin tubuh anak itu!" ucapnya seraya menujuk naruto dan hinata yang menjauh tak peduli pada tangannya yang menguap menjadi kepulan asap hitam tebal.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau!" jawab kakashi kemudian menghilang.

"Kau hanya milikku, My Hime!"

**ooOoo**

naruto melaju dengan kecepatan penuh membelah udara pagi yang masih dingin, angin bertiup kencang mencoba memberi mereka tekanan agar melambat. Tapi sepertinya peringatan sang angin tetap saja diabaikan oleh naruto. Sementara hinata yang ketakutan di belakangnya hanya bisa memeluk tubuh naruto dengan erat akibat tekanan angin yang bisa saja menerbangkannya.

Ingin menegur naruto? Untuk bernapas saja hinata kesulitan! Jadi dia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya agar naruto tahu betapa takutnya dia saat ini, tapi sepertinya naruto tak paham juga dengan tanda yang diberikan hinata, karena dia tetap melaju.

Memang, saat ini kendaraan masih sepi. Meski pun begitu dia diwajibkan tetap mengikuti aturan berkendara, kan kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepan. Siapa tahu tuhan menyelipkan kendaraan lain dan, bruaaakk!

Siapa tahu?!

Hinata mencoba mengendalikan pikirannya agar tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak, dia selalu berdo'a dan mengarahkan pikirannya selalu positif thinking.

"Kita akan sampai dengan selamat!" batin penuh harap.

**ooOoo**

jauh, di depan pasangan yang sedang melaju. Kakashi berdiri di samping sebuah pohon di tepian jalan sambil membaca buku berwarna orangenya, sesekali dia melihat ke arah jalanan menanti pasangan itu melewatinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pasangan itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan penuh melewati kakashi yang sibuk membaca buku kesayangannya.

"Ah, sudah lewat yah?!" tanya kakashi dengan polosnya, dia berdiam sebentar dan melihat-lihat di sekelilingnya.

"Di depan sana ada sebuah singgahan, bensinnya habis. Dan dia harus mengisinya," gumam kakashi seraya memperhatikan naruto dan hinata yang menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja? Aah, tidak. Sebaiknya aku pastikan saja, karena dia bersama sang putri," ucap kakashi yang pada akhirnya menutup bukunya, dan kemudian menghilang.

**ooOoo**

naruto masih membawa kendaraannya dengan kencang, dan hinata masih memeluk erat naruto, mereka terus melaju tanpa membuka percakapan sama sekali.

Degh!

Perasaan hinata tiba-tiba tak enak, apa lagi dikuti dengan laju hearly naruto yang memelan.

"Ada apa naruto-san?" tanya hinata seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari naruto.

"Heran, padahal tadi pagi aku mengisi penuh. Kok bisa kosong sih!" gumam naruto tak jelas seraya melihat motornya.

Degh!

Perasaan Hinata kembali tak enak saat dia melihat sebuah singgahan di depan mereka. "Sejak kapan tempat itu ada?" inner hinata saat melihat singgahan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Ah, di depan sana ada singgahan. Ayo, kita ke sana!" kata Naruto tanpa merasa curiga seraya megarahkan motornya ke singgahan itu.

"Naruto-san, aku takut!" kata Hinata setengah berbisik ke punggung naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah. Ada aku disini bersama mu," ucap naruto dengan tenang seraya tersenyum, senyum yang indah.

"Senyumnya? Ah, mulai lagi. Aku terpesona dengan senyumnya!" batin hinata merona melihat senyum naruto yang tak secara langsung membuat dia tenang, meski rasa takutnya masih jauh lebih besar.

"Ayo, turun hinata," kata Naruto seraya turun dari motornya, dan mengajak hinata ikut bersamanya.

"Ah, iya," meski berat, hinata terpaksa turun.

Sunyi, itulah pandangan pertama yang terlihat di singgahan ini. Sejauh mereka melihat hanya ada toko yang kosong, dan drum-drum yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba, serta tempat duduk yang penuhi debu jalanan.

"Apa kau yakin tempat ini ada orangnya?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu dengan keaslian tempat ini.

"Tuh, sana orangnya!" kata naruto seraya menunjuk seseorang yang duduk di balik meja kasir sambil membaca buku berwarna orange.

Hinata melihat orang yang ditunjuk naruto dengan seksama, perasaannya mulai tak enak lagi saat melihat orang itu. dia ingin menahan naruto untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini tapi itu mustahil dia lakukan, karena persediaan bahan bakar mereka habis.

"Permisi tuan!" dengan ramahnya naruto menyapa pemilik singgahan itu.

Sepasang iris yang berbeda terlihat dari balik kacamata minusnya, dan surai yang acak-acakan, serta handuk yang menutupi wajahnya terlihat dari balik buku orange itu.

"Yah?" pemilik singgahan itu perlahan menurunkan bukunya dan memperhatikan naruto, namun dia terpaku saat melihat naruto.

Cukup lama orang itu menatap naruto tanpa berkedip, sampai akhirnya naruto sendiri yang menyadarkannya.

"Kami mau istirahat sebentar, sambil mengisi bahan bakar. Ada menu apa saja dini?" tanya naruto pada pemilik singgahan itu.

"Ah, um. Silahkan, akan ku siapkan makanannya dan bahan bakarnya!" orang itu terlihat kikuk dan kaku menambah kecurigaan di hati hinata.

"Hinata, jangan kau lihat seseorang seperti itu. nanti orangnya ga bisa tidur karena kamu liatin terus!" canda naruto seraya menarik hinata yang masih menatap curiga pada pemilik singgahan.

"Naruto-san! Aku curiga pada orang tadi!" kata hinata mengutarakan kecurigaannya.

Begitu mereka sampai di tempat duduk, naruto langsung mendudukan hinata dengan kasar. Dan kemudian dia duduk di depan hinata, sambil menompang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dia menatap lurus hinata di depannya.

"Kau tak boleh menilai seseorang dari tampangnya, hinata. memang tampangnya mencurigakan, belum tentu dia orang jahat," bela naruto malah membuat hinata lemas.

Percuma berbicara dengan orang seperti dia.

Hening, hinata menyerah untuk menyadarkan naruto tentang keanehan yang dia rasakan. Percuma dia berusaha meyakinkan naruto tentang itu, dia tidak akan percaya.

Angin bertiup pelan dari penggunungan dan berakhir di lautan, awan comulus beterbangan memenuhi langit yang cerah, menutupi sinar sang mentari dan indahnya langit yang biru.

Hinata melirik sebentar naruto yang begitu menikmati suasana di singgahan ini, kembali dia melihat naruto dalam banyagan awan comulus yang menutupi bumi. Dia melihat naruto bercahaya, bersinar bagai matahari.

Apa dia tidak salah lihat?

"Kau kenapa hinata? tadi pemilik singgahan, sekarang kau melihat ku dengan tatapan mu itu. apa aku seperti orang yang akan mati?"

Degh!

Bicara apa dia ini!

"Ke, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, naruto-san?" tanya hinata tergagap, ada nada cemas didalamnya.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya yang mampu membuat hinata kembali tersipu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, jangan kau ambil dihati seperti itu. siapa yang mau mati cepat-cepat stelah bertemu dengan mu—, ooppss!"

Oow, naruto keceplosan! Dengan cepat dia memutar tubuhnya dari hinata, sambil berkomat-kamit tak jelas dia memukul mulutnya yang lancang!

Hinata yang mendengar dan melihat reaksi naruto malah terdiam, wajah putihnya kini memerah, apa maksud kata-kata naruto tadi?

"Maaf, hinata aku keceplosan," kata naruto tanpa menoreh pada hinata.

"Na, naruto-san?" tanya hinata meminta penjelasan.

"Hinata, aku minta maaf. Aku memang sengaja meminta rombongan pegi lebih dulu saat melihat mu ke belakang, dan aku pun sengaja tidak ikut rombongan—," naruto menghentikan pembicaraannya, dia segera memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap hinata.

Dia sudah siap mendengar cacian hinata, dia sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk. Yang penting baginya, dia bisa berdua dengan hinata seperti saat ini.

Sementara hinata masih menunggu lanjutan cerita naruto dengan dada yang berdebar-debar, napas yang memanas serta wajah yang semerah tomat.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, menghirup debu yang beterbangan disekitanya sebelum memulai ceritanya. Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, naruto mengutarakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku mungkin tidak setampan sasuke, tidak secerdas Neji yang pandai merangkai kata-kata. Aku hanya merasa takut kehilangan mu, hinata."

Naruto berhenti sebentar, perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah hinata yang memerah dan iris amethysnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Angin dari penggunungan bertiup makin kencang, menerbangkan debu-debu di sekitaran mereka, awan comulus terus menghitam. Sungguh, background yang tak cocok untuk mengutarakan perasaan.

Tak peduli pada angin yang bertiup kencang, tak peduli pada debu yang beterbangan. Iris mereka bertemu dalam satu garis, tatapan yang memperlihatkan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan!"

Dhuuuuaaaarrrrr!

Kilat dan gemuruhnya terdengar menyambut perasaan naruto pada hinata, membekukan waktu, dan ruang. Seakan hanya ada mereka.

"Maaf, mengganggu waktu bersama kalian."

Ah, siapa sih yang mengganggu momen yang spesial ini?!

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya naruto begitu dia tersadar.

"Aku akan segera menutup singgahan ini, sebentar lagi badai akan turun. Sebaiknya kalian segera pulang," ucap pemilik kedai itu seraya menunjuk langit yang mengghitam.

"Astaga! Kita terlambat!" histeris naruto kaget melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Eh,?" hinata hanya kebingungan melihat reaksi naruto yang bersikap seolah tak terjadi pa-apa diantara mereka.

"Yah, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi," tambah pemilik kedai itu seperti mendesak mereka untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah, ayo hinata," dan lagi seperti sebelumnya, naruto menarik tangan hinata tanpa seizin hinata. dia menarik hinata bersmanya menuju motornya.

"Terima kasih yah pak!" teriak naruto melawan suara angin dan gemuruh kilat.

"Yo, sama-sama!" balas si pemilik singgahan sambil melambai.

Sekali lagi, hinata perhatikan pemilik kedai itu. yah, benar orang itu terlihat aneh, karena tubuhnya tak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh badai.

"Apa maksudnya melambai?" inner hinata tetap curiga.

Sementara itu di tempat singgahan, sang pemilik singgahan itu masih berdiri di tepian jalan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari naruto dan hinata.

"Kenapa dia terasa tak asing?" gumam sang pemilik singgahan, merasa pernah bertemu dengan naruto.

**ooOoo**

rombongan bis KHS dalam perjalanan menuju pantai di hari yang indah nan cerah ini.

Dreeettt! Salah satu bis terdepan tiba-tiba menhentikan laju jalannya, kemudian seorang pemuda bersama temannya turun dari bis itu. dengan tergesa-gesa mereka menuju bis khusus siswi baru .

"Hinata?" panggil siswa bersurai coklat panjang, iris amethysnya nanar kesana kemari mencari adik perempuannya.

"Dia tidak ada bis ini," jawab siswi bersurai pirang panjang.

"Apa? Dimana dia?" tanya Neji mulai cemas.

"Kami kira dia bersama senpai," jawab siswi satunya lagi.

"Sakura, Ino. Katakan dengan jujur, dimana hinata?!"

Degh!

Baik sakura maupun Ino mengerut begitu senior yang pendiam itu mengintrogasi mereka.

"Sasuke, dimana naruto?" tanya Neji beralih pada temannya.

"Masih di sekolah," jawab sasuke dengan santainya.

Mendengar itu telinga neji seketika memanas dan mengeluarkan api, dia sudah yakin akan hal itu, naruto pasti akan berusaha untuk mendekati hinata.

"NA-RUUU—!" sasuke tiba-tiba mengehentikan geraman Neji.

"Tenang, Neji. Jaga image mu, kita di depan para junior," bisik sasuke terlalu pelan mengingatkan neji akan sekelilingnya.

"Ekhem, kita lanjut saja. Naruto pasti bersamanya, dan mereka akan menyusul," kata Neji memperbaiki wibawanya bersipa seolah semua baik-baik saja.

Begitu keluar dari bis siswa baru, neji langsung mencegat sasuke.

"Kau bawa motor?"

"Tidak, kami semua tidak membawanya. Kan kita naik bis," jawab sasuke seraya menunjuk bis yang mereka tumpangi.

"Cih, kuso! Perasaanku tak enak, aku harus menjemput hinata!"

"Tenang, Neji. Naruto pasti menjaga hinata," sasuke mancoba menenangkan Neji.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian, kau tetap lanjut bersama panitia yang lain. Aku akan menyusul mereka," kata Neji memberikan keputusan terakhir.

"Tapi Neji!" sayangnya, Neji tetap tak memperdulikan sasuke. Dia malah berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan.

**ooOoo**

di tengah perjalanan, entah mengapa badai semakin menggila. Sementara di depan mereka tak ada satu pun kendaraan yang lewat, perasaan hinata makin tak enak. Dalam diam dia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada naruto sambil berdo'a.

dreeeetttt!

ban motor naruto berderit, tubuhnya pun mengikuti arah belokan motornya. Ada sebuah kendaraan dari arah berlawanan? Bukannya ini jalur satu arah?

Dreeeettt!

Naruto menghindar lagi dari kendaraan lain yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

"Ada apa naruto-kun?" tanya hinata diantara deru badai.

"Sepertinya kita salah jalur, aku mencoba keluar dari jalur ini tapi terasa sulit!" terang naruto. "Kau tak perlu takut, aku akan membawa mu dengan aman," kata naruto tetap fokus pada kendaraannya.

Setelah mengatakan begitu, naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Setelah merasa yakin tak ada kendaraan dalam badai, naruto pun memutar motornya mengikuti jalur yang sebenarnya.

Namun, sayang. Mereka tak menyadari, jika mereka berada dalam pengaruh sihir, dan—.

Bruuuaaakkk!

Ddrrrreeeetttt!

Dhuaaaarrr!

**ooOoo**

ledakan besar besar terjadi saat sepasang pemuda pemudi berkendaraan motor mencoba melawan arus lulintas yang ramai, motor mereka tertabrak sebuah bis umum hingga terseret beberapa meter.

Hening, semua yang melihat kegilaan itu terkejut bukan main. Tanpa angin, tanpa hujan mengapa mereka nekat melawan arus?

Di lokasi ledakan, terlihat sepi dari orang-orang. Mereka sepertinya masih trauma dengan peristiwa tabrakan itu, hingga mereka belum mendekati lokasi ledakan.

Tak jauh dari pusat ledakan tampak seorang pemuda yang terbaring dengan darah berlumuran di sekejur kepala dan tubuhnya, di dalam dakapannya seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang menatap ketakutan pada iris biru safir yang tengah menatap bahagia padanya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" bahkan dalam kondisi seperti itu sempat menanyakan keadaan orang lain seraya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi gadis dipelukannya.

Sang gadis masih terpaku dalam rasa shocknya, dia bahkan tak mampu berkata-kata melihat darah sang pemuda menetes di wajahnya.

"Kau jangan menatap ku seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu sendiri," ucap sang pemuda tersenyum tenang menatap iris amethys yang berkaca di depannya.

Mereka masih terdiam dalam keheningan.

Sang pemuda menggerakan kepalanya yang terasa berat ke pundak sang gadis, merebahkan kepalanya untuk meredakan sakitnya.

"Kau kira apa yang aku katakan di singgahan tadi hanya kelakar ku? Aku benar-benar takut kehilangan mu, hinata-chan."

Hening. Bahkan hembusan napas hangat yang sedari tadi mengalun pelan tak terdengar, tubuh yang hangat tadi kini perlahan mendingin.

Sesak, perasaan itu kini makin memuakan. Sang gadis masih larut dalam keshockannya, hanya suara tangis yang tertahan dan deraian air mata yang terus mengalir menandakan betapa dia begitu terluka dan hancur.

**ooOoo**

dalam perjalan kembali ke sekolah, naji begitu tak sabar untuk segera sampai. Berkali-kali dia minta pada supir taksi untuk mempercepat laju taksinya, namun sepertinya itu percuma karena kendaraan begitu padat dan terjadi kemacetan yang panjang.

degh! Entah mengapa perasaan Neji seperti tak enak, dia tiba-tiba teringat pada Hinata. apa yang terjadi padanya? Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

"Naruto, awas jika sesuatu terjadi pada hinata. aku akan membunuh mu!" geram Neji dalam diamnya.

"Ayolah," gumam neji entah pada siapa yang pastinya dia sudah tidak sabar lagi dalam menanti.

Srekk! Suara radio taksi terdengar menggema dalam taksi.

"Terjadi sebuah kecelakaan, di jalan sinobi. Dua orang siswa berkendaraan, bla, bla."

Degh!

Tidak. Kenapa dia malah membayangkan kedua siswa itu adalah hinata dan naruto!

Neji mulai tak fokus pada suara radio, perasaannya makin tak menentu saat dia mendengar dua orang siswa mengalami kecelakaan. Dia harus memastikannya, lagian jalan itu tak jauh di depannya, setelah membayar pada sopir taksi dia pun beranjak keluar dan berlari menuju jalan sinobi lokasi terjadinya kecelakaan.

Lari neji terhenti saat dia melihat krumunan yang ramai, dengan was-was dia mendekati kerumunan itu. sementara suara ambulans terdengar samar-samar dari kejauhan mendekat.

Neji makin mendekat, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan seorang pemuda terluka parah, dan seorang gadis masih dalam dekapannya.

"HINATA! NARUTO!"

Sontak semua mata tertuju pada Neji, termasuk pria bermasker dengan surai melawan grafitasi bumi, dia membuka kembali buku berwarna orange dalam gengamannya seraya berlalu meninggalkan lokasi kecelakaan.

"Misi, selesai," gumam pria itu menjauh dari kerumunan yang terdenar hanya suara neji meneriaki nama hinata dan naruto bergantian.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Author : KyuuGa C'orangan sawah

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

**Warning:** Canon, AU, AT, typo(s), abal, butuh analisa yang tinggi(!).

.

.

.

.

**Shadow Prince**.

Chapter 3

** It's Me, My Hime…**

**ooOoo**

Suara derap langkah yang terdengar dipercepat memenuhi sepanjang lorong, saling sahut menyahuti mencoba membuka jalan di depan mereka. Tempat tidur dorong di dorong dengan kecepatann tinggi saat mereka tiba di depan pintu ruang operasi, dalam hitungan detik lampu tanda operasi di mulai dinyalakan.

Hening, baik di dalam maupun di luar ruangan itu terdengar sepi dan sunyi.

Cklik!

Tba-tiba lampu neon penerang di depan ruang operasi dan di sepanjang lorong berkedip beberapa kali dan kemudian mati total, menyisahkan kegelapan dan nyanyian kesunyian.

"Fufufu~~~," sebuah suara terdengar lirih dari balik kegelapan menggambarkan kesan angker, di dalam kegelapan itu sederet gigi yang meruncing menenami sepasang iris merah menyala menatap ruang operasi.

**ooOoo**

di ruangan lain.

Keheningan ala rumah sakit terlihat jelas di lorong itu, yang terdengar hanya suara derap langkah yang tak berirama mengisi kekosongan itu.

Neji berjalan mondar mandir di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup dari dalamnya, dari jauh terlihat kaa-san dan tou-san datang mendekat dengan cemas saat mendengar putri mereka mengalami kecelakaan.

"Tou-san, kaa-san!" panggil Neji begitu mereke mendekat.

"Bagaima dengan Hinata?" tanya tou-san memucat, sementara kaa-chan langsung terduduk lemas di kursi yang disediakan.

"Hinata, baik-baik saja. Dia hanya mengalami trauma pasca kecelakan," terang Neji.

"Mengapa kau tak mengawasinya, Neji?" pertanyaan kaa-chan menundukan wajah Neji, dia berjalan mendekati kaa-chan, ada rasa seal dalam tatapannya.

"Maaf, kaa-chan," Neji pun merasa tak berguna membela dirinya.

Tou-san tersentak kaget, dia teringat akan teman Neji. "Lalu bagaimana dengan temanmu?" tanya tou-san ikut bergabung.

"Dia**—**," neji tertahan, dia sendiri kurang yakin dengan keadaan naruto. Dari luka yang dia alami, sepertinya kecil kemungkinan dia bertahan hidup.

Dreeettt.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihakan perhatian mereka pada dokter yang baru keluar, serempak mereka bertiga mengerubungi sang dokter.

"Biarkan dia istirahat sebentar, kejadian ini membuat dia sangat terpukul," terang sang dokter menarik napas berat.

Begitu pun dengan Neji dan kedua orang tuanya, mereka terlihat begitu cemas hingga menarik napas pun terasa sakit. Setelah cukup lama larut dalan diam, neji beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia tiba-tiba teringat pada naruto, dan dia ingin menjenguknya.

"Aku akan pergi melihat keadaan naruto sebentar," kata Neji pamitan pada orang tuanya.

**ooOoo**

neji melangkah pelan menuju ruang temapt naruto di rawat, di sepanjang lorong yang dia lewati terasa begitu angker, seolah malaikat maut tengah mengantri untuk mencabut nyawanya. Keheningan yang dia rasakan bagaikan berada ditengah-tengah kuburan, seakan kematian itu ada di depan matanya.

Di depannya, dalam keremangan lorong yang sepi di depannya berdiri beberapa dokter dengan pakaian operasi legkap tengah berdiskusi.

"Anak ini, dia tidak punya keluarga atau wali sama sekali," ucap salah seorang dokter.

"Kita apakan mayatnya?" tanya dokter lain.

Degh!

Langkah neji tertahan, detak jantungnya pun ikut berhenti sesaat. Dia melangkah cepat mendekati para dokter itu, ingin memastikan apa yang barusan mereka ucapkan itu salah.

"Dokter! Apa yang kalian katakan?! Teman ku tak terselamatkan?!"

Para dokter melihat sedih pada Neji, mereka menggeleng pelan dengan ekspresi penuh penyeslan.

Tidak! Naruto?!

Neji berjalan tertatih menuju pintu ruang operasi yang tengah terbuka, dia melihat seonggok jasad yang kaku di depannya. Melihat tubuh temannya yang periang itu membeku di atas ranjang operasi, dia lihat seulet wajah yang selalu tersenyum itu kini mendingin dalam remangnya cahaya ruang operasi.

"Naruto," panggil Neji menyakinkan dirinya jika apa yang dia lihat ini salah.

"Naruto!" panggil Neji lagi, dia menggoncang-goncang tubuh kaku itu berharap naruto bangun dan mencelanya karena menganggu tidurnya.

"Naruto, aku punya ramen jumbo untuk mu. Apa kau tak menginginkannya?" lagi, kali ini neji makin terpukul, dia menunduk sedih, surai coklatnya terjatuh menutupi wajah letihnya.

Naruto masih terbujur kaku, dia masih terdiam dalamlelap abadinya. Neji mencoba tegar menyaksikan temannya tak bernyawa lagi, dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika temannya yang selalu riang dalam kedukaannya itu kini telah tiada.

Neji melangkah gontai meninggalkan ruang operasi, meninggalkan jasad temannya itu sendirian. Selamat tinggal naruto, semoga kau tenang dan damai di sana.

**ooOoo**

di dalam ruang operasi yang temaram, hanya di terangi sebuah lampu. Di atas ranjang operasi tampak jasad naruto terbujur kaku hanya dengan sehelai kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, di sudut ruangan yang tak terkena sinar lampu berdiri sosok bayangan hitam dengan seringai jahatnya.

Satu-satunya lampu penerang dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba berkedip-kedip beberapa kali dan kemudian mati, menyisahkan kegelapan. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dala kegelapan itu, namun yang pastinya sesuatu telah terjadi!

Click!

Satu-satunya lampu penerang dalam ruangan itu kini kembali menyala, menampilkam gambaran ruang opersi layaknya seperti biasa. Begitu pun di atas ranjang operasi, tubuh kaku naruto masih terbujur dengan kain putih menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

Hening, tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi setelah padamnya lampu.

Degh, degh. Degh.

Sebuah suara terdengar pelan diantara keheningan ruang operasi, memberikan sedikit tanda kehidupan di ruang itu.

Degh, degh, degh.

Suara detakan yang semakin lama semakin teratur terdengar dari satu-satunya mahluk yang memiliki jantung dalam ruangan itu, kain putih menyembunyikan tubuhnya kini mulai bergerak pelan, mengikuti irama detakan jantugnya yang berdetak normal, hembusan napas terdengar lembut menembus kain putih itu.

Sebuah tangan berwana tann bergerak pelan dari balik kain putih, menyibakannya dari ruang pandangannya. Kini, seulet wajah tann terlihat memerah, tiga goresan kembar miliknya bergerak naik-turun mengikuti desahan napasnya.

Perlahan tubuh yang tadinya terbujur kaku bergerak bangun, menggerakan anggota tubuhnya yang serasa mati. Dengan susah payah, dia berdiri dari ranjang operasi menjatuhkan kain penutup hingga tubuhnya yang tak terbalut sehelai benangpun terlihat dengan jelas, beberapa luka jahitan dan memar-memar akibat kecelakaan itu pun masih terliat jelas.

Dengan tertatih, tubuh yang tadinya tak bernyawa itu berjalan mendekati pintu. Menyenderkan tubunya yang terasa kaku di pintu, dia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali memberi kode pada seseorang di luar sana.

"Ini aku, Kakashi," suara yang berbeda, suara desisan menyeramkan terdengar bagai teror dari sosok yang tampak berbeda itu.

**ooOoo**

Hinata tersentak kaget dari tidurnya saat dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, namun saat dia lihat hanya ada kegelapan. Kini dia berada dalam sebuah reruntuhan dan berlumut. Reruntuhan yang sama sekali tidak dia tahu, tempat macam apa itu.

Perlahan dia mencoba melihat sekelilingnya yang temaram, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia jadikan informasi. Tapi sejauh mata memandang yang dia lihat hanyalah reruntuhan, dan di depannya hanyalah kegelapan dari bayangan tiang-tiang yang terhalang cahaya.

Hinata tetap melangkah, dan terus melangkah hingga di berhenti di sebuah pintu yang hancur. Di dalam ruangan itu dia melihat sebuah tempat tidur, dari dekorasi kamar itu sepertinya milik seorang putri. Benar saja, di atas tempat tidur itu ada sebuah lukisan yang di tutupi sarang laba-laba, lukisan seorang putri dengan gaun indahnya.

Samar-samar suara desahan terdengar dari kejauhan mendekati kamar itu, spontan hinata berlari masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur.

Sebuah bayangan hitam melayang dalam bayangan tiang dan dinding-dinding mendekati tempat tidur, dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

Suara desahan itu makin terdengar dekat, dan sangat dekat.

Di bawah tempat tidur yang gelap, suara desahan itu terdengar makin dekat dan sangat dekat. Bahkan suara desahan itu terdengar bersamaan suara renggangan dari tempat tidur diikuti sebuah bayangan hitam menembus ranjang hingga ke wajahnya.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak hinata seraya berlari keluar dari bawah tempat tidur, dia berlari sampai menemukan cahaya.

Napas yang berderu, keringat yang mebanjiri wajahnya membasahi surai indigo miliknya. Wajah ketakutan itu menatap nanar keselilingnya, melihat diantara kegelapan bayangan mencari sosok itu.

"Hime, ini aku."

Sebuah suara desisan terdengar dari balik bayangan, gelap. Tak ada apa-apa yang terlihat dalam kegelapan itu. lama cukup lama hinata menunggu hingga sosok itu keluar, namun sampai saat ini dia tak keluar dari bayangan tiang dan dinding.

"Si, siapa kamu?" tanya hinata ketakutan mencoba cari tahu.

"Ini aku, hinata!"

Degh!

Jantung hinata berdetak kencang, saat mengenali suara itu. yah, suara itu sangat dia kenali.

"Naruto-san?"

"Yah, ini aku hinata," dari balik bayangan tiang dan dinding bergerak keluar bayangan lain, bayangan yang merupai sosok yang sangat dia kenali.

Hinata terbelak kaget melihat sosok naruto yang tampak berbeda, iris biru safirnya yang terang terlihat gelap, senyum yang hangat itu terkesan seperti seringai jahat.

"Ini aku, My hime," ucap sosok itu dengan seringai lebarnya memperlihatkan tatapan yang mengerikan bagai seorang siluman yang siap menyantap makanannya.

Hinata yakin, tatapan itu yang dia lihat saat pertama kali dia bermimpi ke tempat ini. Tatapan yang kosong dan mematikan.

**ooOoo**

Hinata tersentak sadar dari mimpinya saat dia mendengar suara bising di luar ruangan tempatnya istirahat, dia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan yang kosong, pikirannya masih tertuju pada mimpinya barusan.

Mimpinya terasa nyata, dan kenapa dia malah melihat sosok menyeramkan itu menjadi naruto?

Naruto? Yah, bagaimana keadaan naruto?

Hinata bergerak bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak berdiri dari ranjang dia istirahat, dia berjalan tertatih menuju pintu keluar. Entah mengapa perasaannya makin kacau memikirkan naruto saat dia mendengar suara ribut di balik pintu.

Dreeetttt!

Semua mata memandang hinata saat dia menemukan teman-teman dan para seniornya berkumpul di depan ruangannya, mereka saling berbangi pandang, mencoba berkomunikasi dalam keheningan yang tercipta setelah hinata membuka pintu.

Hinata menatap sastu persatu teman dan seniornya itu, menatap penuh tanya. Namun dia tidak ingin jawaban dari mereka atas pertanyaannya, dia ingin memastikannya sendiri, memastikan jika malaikatnya itu baik-baik saja.

"Hinata!" panggil sakura saat melihat hinata berjalan tertatih meninggalkan mereka.

"Kita ikut dia, sakura!" kata Ino seraya berlari mengikuti langkah hinata.

**ooOoo**

di sisi lain rumah sakit, tak jauh dari ruang operasi tempat jasad naruto bersemayam. Tampak Neji duduk menyender di sandaran kursi, sasuke berjalan mondar mandir, dari raut wajahnya jelas dia terlihat begitu terpukul. Shino duduk murung seperti biasa, Shikamaru menatap sedih lantai yang basah dengan air matanya.

"Cih, tak ku sangka secepat ini dia pergi!" ucap sasuke lirih.

"Dia anak yang baik, secepat ini dia di panggil," sambung Neji dengan suara yang serak.

"Karena dia anak yatim piatu, kita lakukan pemakaman yang layak untuknya," tambah Shikamaru.

Sementara Shino yang ingin menyambung kata-kata teman-temannya tertahan saat dia melihat sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan keluar dari ruang operasi dengan keadaan sehat walafiat.

"Jika naruto yang sedang kalian siapkan acara pemakamannya, lalu siapa yang disana?" kata shino seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu ruang operasi tepatnya sosok yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Shino?" tanya Neji mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk shino, diikuti kedua temannya.

Seketika mereka bertiga terbelak kaget melihat sosok itu berjalan ke arah mereka, sosok itu berjalan dengan wajah yang dingin tanpa ekspresi melewati teman-temannya begitu saja.

"Be, benarkah itu naruto?" tanya sasuke tak percaya, berulang kali dia mengucek matanya memastikan penglihatannya.

"A, atau itu adalah arwahnya?!" tambah Shino memijat keningnya menetralkan penglihatannya.

"Ti, tidak. Dia bukan hantu, dia benar-benar naruto," tambah Shikamaru mencoba menelan paksa ludahnya.

"Aku sendiri lihat dengan mata kepalaku, naruto sudah mati!" kata Neji meyakinkan dirinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" lanjut Neji tak percaya melihat naruto yang sudah mati hidup kembali, untuk meyakinakannya di pergi mengecek sendiri mayat naruto di ruang operasi dan diikuti ketiga temannya.

Saat tiba di depan pintu ruang operasi yang setengah terbuka, merek berempat saling pandang memastikan hati dan tujuan mereka untuk segera mengetahui kenyataan.

Dreeettt! Suara pintu terbuka lebar memperlihatkan ruang operasi yang sepi dengan tempat tidurnya yang kini telah kosong , kain penutup mayat yang tadinya menutup tubuh naruto tergelatak begitu saja dilantai.

Sekali mereka saling pandang, memastikan apa yang mereka lihat sama dan tidak salah. Kemudian mereka saling berbalas anggukan mengiyakan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Benar, Dia NARUTO! Naruto masih hidup!" ucap Neji masih dalam keadaan shcok.

"Tapi," shino kembali membuat mereka menegang dengan nada seriusnya.

"Ada apa shino?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kenapa naruto berjalan melewati kita seolah tak mengenali kita?"

Mereka terdiam, yah mereka baru menyadarinya. Naruto tadi sedikit berubah, dia terlihat berbeda.

"Mungkin akibat luka yang dia alami membuat dia amnesia!" hipotesis shikamaru, yang lain pun beroh-ria bersama.

"Yah, mungkin karena itu dia mengabaikan kita."

**ooOoo**

Hinata menghentikan laju langkahnya yang tertatih saat Ino dan sakura menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada hinata, tubuhnya yang bergetar, perlahan tubuh merosot jatuh. Ino san sakura saling pandang, mereka tahu hinata pasti sangat sedih. Tapi mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mencoba menghiburnya.

"Hinata, yang sabar yah," kata Ino membelai pundak hinata yang bergetar.

"Mengapa dia pergi begitu cepat?" tanya hinata pada dirinya sendiri, dia sangat merasa kehilangan. Kehilangan orang dicintai dan hanya beberapa saat bersamanya, dan kemudian kehilangannya. Hati siapa yang tidak hancur?

Keheningan seketika menyergap sekeliling hinata yang ramai dengan orang-orang, dia mendekapkan wajahnya dengan tangannya mencoba meredakan sesak di dadanya, mencoba untuk tidak menangisinya. Tapi hinata hanyalah seorang manusia yang memiliki perasaan, dia hanyalah seorang wanita dengan hati yang lembut. Hati yang akan bersedih dan menangis jika kehilangan apa yang disayangi.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks," tangis hinata memecah dalam keramain rumah sakit, sakura dan ino pun tak bisa menahan diri mereka melihat kesedihan hinata, mereka tahu bagaimana jika kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi, tak ayal mereka pun ikut menangis.

"Hinata, jangan kau menangis. Kau membuat kami sedih," tangis Ino memecah seraya memeluk hinata dan menangis bersama mereka.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks. Hinata~~~!" sakura pun tak bisa menahan dirinya, dia tak bisa menahan perasaan sedihnya.

Trap, tap, tap.

Suara langkah berhenti tepat di depan mereka, menghentikan sejenak tangis para gadis itu. sakura terdiam, dia terpaku saat melihat siapa yang berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Hi, Hinata!" panggil sakura tertahan.

Hinata masih larut dalam tangisnya, dia masih tenggelam dalam kesedihannya hingga dia tak peduli pada panggilan sakura yang terdengar terkejut.

"Ino!" panggil sakura lagi, mencoba menyadarkan kedua temannya itu akan kehadiran seseorang di depan mereka.

"Ada apa sakura?!" balas Ino seraya mendongakan wajahnya melihat sakura.

"I, itu!" sakura menunjuk seseorang yang beridiri di depan mereka, dan Ino pun menoreh pada orang yang ditunjuk sakura.

"Kau!" kaget Ino sontak melompat berdiri meninggalkan hinata.

Sakura dan Ino menahan napas mereka, menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang saat ini tengah sinis pada menatap mereka.

Sosok itu perlahan melangkah mendekati hinata yang masih bersimpuh meratapi nasibnya mengabaikan kedua gadis yang terlihat ketakutan, sosok itu kini bersimpuh di depan hinata. tangannya bergerak pelan membelai surai indah hinata yang seketika menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap kaget pada sosok yang duduk di depannya.

"Ini aku, My Hime."

**ooOoo**

**#di dimensi lain#**

Sebuah puri besar yang tua dan tak terurus dengan background hutan yang lebat, sebuah puri dengan banyak menara. Di sekeliling puri tampak reruntuhan bangunan yang menjamur. Di salah satu menara yang tertinggi, tampak seorang wanita separoh baya berdiri menatap hamparan lautan yang membiru di depannya.

Poof!

Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul bersimpuh di hadapan wanita itu.

"Ada laporan apa sai?" tanya wanita itu padanya.

"Ada reaksi sihir di dunia manusia," lapor Sai.

"Siapa mpelakunya?"

"Belum di pastikan," lapor Sai.

Hap! Sebuah tangan raksasa dengan ukiran aneh berwarna biru tiba-tiba muncul di depan jendela, seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan kantung mata yang hitam itu bergabung dengan Sai.

"Aku yakin itu adalah perbuatan sang pangeran yang mencoba mencari penangkal kutukan," tambah pemuda itu ikut berlutut di depan sang ratu.

"Dia tidak akan mendapatkan penawar kutukan, karena penawar itu tidak pernah ada. Dan dia pun tak bisa menghidar dari ku," ucap sang ratu. "Sai, Gaara!" panggil sang ratu.

"Yah, yang mulia!" sambut mereka serempak.

"Putriku telah telahir kembali," kata sang ratu melihat sosok di atas tempat tidur yang terhalang kelambu.

Gaara dan sai ikut melihat tempat tidur, melihat sosok yang tertidur di atasnya. Ekspresi Gaara tiba-tiba berubah, dan sai menyadari itu.

"Apa anda ingin kami membawa sang putri kembali?" tanya Gaara.

"Yah, karena ini adalah saatnya anak-anak ku berkumpul. Bawa dia kembali," perintah sang ratu.

"Bagaimana dengan pangeran, bukankah dia adalah sebuah ancaman?" tanya sai mengingatkan keberadaan sang pangeran

"Tak usah takut, Sai. Bawa putri ku kembali, pangeran akan datang sendiri padaku."

Sai dan gaara terdiam mendengarkan perintah ratu mereka.

"Laksanakan, sekarang!"

**ooOoo**

**#masih di dimensi yang sama#**

Di tebing yang curam dan tak terlihat dasarnya, dua orang pemuda berdiri menatap jauh ke dalam tebing. Mereka saling diam, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan atau sekedar salam diantara mereka. Angin yang bertiup terasa semakin menggigil saat perlahan bulan mulai menggesar tahta matahari, dari dalam tebing yang perlahan terhalang cahaya matahari terlihat pancaran cahaya biru kehitaman.

Pusaran angin yang kencang berhembus dari dalam jurang membuat kedua pemuda itu sedikit hilang keseimbangan. Sai yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya jatuh terduduk di tepian tebing, dia menatap gaara yang masih kuat menahan hembusan angin kencang.

"Gaara, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Gaara tetap melihat ke dalam jurang, dia tak peduli pada sai atau pun pertanyaannya.

"Mengapa siluman sepertimu bisa bekerja pada sang ratu?"

Degh! Gaara mendelik marah pada sai, iris jadenya menatap jauh ke dalam iris onyx sai seolah ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya -jangan ikut campur- pada sai.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sai, gaara mulai merentangkan tangannya siap melompat ke dalam pusaran angin kencang yang akan membawanya ke dunia manusia.

"Ini karenanya, hanya karena aku ingin melihatnya," batin gaara seraya melompat ke dalam jurang.

Melihat gaara yang telah melompat membuat sai ikut berdiri melawan kencanngnya angin yang bertiup dari dalam jurang, dia kemudian merentangkan tangannya, dia melihat bayangan gaara yang perlahan menghilang dalam balutan cahaya biru kehitaman dalam jurang.

"Apa yang membuat mu seperti ini gaara?" gumam sai seraya ikut melompat.

**ooOoo**

"Ini aku, My Hime."

Degh!

Hinata terbelak kaget mengenali sosok itu, surai pirangnya, iris biru safirnya, tiga goresan kembar itu. semua itu?

"Na, Naruto-kun?" tanya hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Ka, kau hidup?"

Sosok itu, aka naruto mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum lembut. Senyum lembut yang mengandung kegelapan.

Hinata termenung sesaat, dia terdiam melihat senyum naruto yang berbeda. Senyumnya tak ada cahaya di sana.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata balas tersenyum, menyalahkan pikirannya yang meragukan naruto. Menyalahkan pikirannya yang berpikir jika di depannya bukan naruto. Jika dia bukan naruto, lalu siapa hinata?

Seandainya saja kau tahu, dia bukanlah naruto yang kau kenal, hinata.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari mereka keempat sahabat naruto datang mendekat, melihat keempat senior mereka, Ino dan Sakura pun berlari mendapati para senior mereka itu. sasuke manatap heran sakura dan ino yang entah mengapa malah berlindung di belakangnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya sasuke diantara kesal dan curiga.

Sakura menunjuk hinata dan naruto. "I, itu. naruto senpai terlihat aneh," ucap sakura dengan nada ketakutan.

Sontak keempatnya menatap heran pada sakura dan ino yang jelas ketakutan, mereka pun mendekati naruto dan hinata. memastikan apa yang dikatakan sakura, dan apa yang mereka pikirkan selama ini.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru mengecek ingatannya sekaligus apa yang dikatakan para junior mereka.

Naruto tersentak, dia merasakan adanya tekanan kekuatan disekitarnya. Dia mendecis pelan, dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka. Dia berdiri dan menatap dingin pada keempat sahabatnya, iris biru safirnya sedikit tercekat saat melihat neji dan sasuke. Perasaan yang tadi dia rasakan terasa begitu kuat dan nyata, meski begitu dia mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa meski terlihat kaku dan terkesan dipaksa.

"Apa kalian tidak lihat, aku merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya," senyum yang dipaksakan itu entah mengapa lebih mirip dengan seringai jahat.

Kembali mereka berempat saling pandang.

"Ada apa? Apa aku tampak berbeda?" tanya naruto bersikap seolah tak ada yang berbeda darinya.

"Jelas-jelas dia tidak amnesia, tapi kenapa dia terlihat begitu berbeda?" inner keempat teman naruto melihat keganjilan pada diri naruto

Perasaan neji tiba-tiba merasa tak enak melihat itu, dia merasakan sesuatu yang gelap mengelilingi naruto. Dia melirik hinata di balik punggung naruto, dia harus menjaga dan melindungi hinata dari apapun yang bisa membahayakannya, termasuk naruto.

"Baiklah, kami harus kembali. Hinata harus istrirahat," kata Neji seraya melangkah melewati naruto dan menghampiri hinata.

Naruto tiba-tiba menahan tangan neji yang melewatinya, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya naruto mendelik Neji yang melewatinya.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya, perasaan itu kini makin menguat saat dia melihat mata naruto. Mata yang mengandung kegelapan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, naruto?"

Melihat aura yang keluar dari tubuh kedua pemuda itu membuat hinata mengambil tindakan untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Nii-san!" panggil hinata mencoba menghentikan nii-sannya.

"Sebaiknya kau juga istirahat naruto," ucap neji.

"Naruto-kun, aku harus pulang. Kau istirahatlah," kata hinata seraya melepaskan tangan naruto dari Neji.

Naruto menatap geram pada hinata karena melepaskan tangannya, namun dia segera kembali menatap Neji.

"Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, Neji!" desis naruto terdengar begitu khawatir, seolah sesuatu akan terjadi pada hinata.

Semua yang melihat itu kembali dibuat kaget, mereka dibuat kebingungan dengan sikap naruto yang benar-benar berbeda. Dia berubah 360 derajat dari sifat aslinya.

"Apa kalian bisa menjelaskan semua ini dengan ilmu pengetahuan?" tanya shino pada sikamaru dan sasuke, sementara orang yang ditanya malah diam seribu bahasa menatap curiga pada naruto.

Setelah kepergian Neji dan hinata, naruto beralih pada ketiga temannya dan dua juniornya. Seringai lebar terbentuk di wajah tann itu, memperlihatkan aura yang mengerikan.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Apa aku terlihat berbeda?" tanya naruto merentangkan tangannya.

"Yah, kau tampak berbeda naruto," jawab shikamaru.

"Ini aku, sasuke, shikamaru, Shino. Aku Naruto, teman kalian."

TBC.

Maaf baru bisa balas review sekarang.

Hideki Ryuga46: oke, sangkyuu ne!

Waffle R. Dewey: ahahaha, :D aku juga, pas nulisnya aja ketawa. Ga kebayang gimana rasanya loe di gigit kyuubi...

KamikazeAgust: makasih...

Oh, yg itu. Maaf keceplosan negtik...

blackschool: makasih...

blackschool: Oke! Makasih yah!

Uzumaki Nawawi: bayangin aja sendiri gimana rasanya digigit kyuubi... :D

Uzumaki Nawawi: gomen, memang harus di TBC dulu...

Guest:yang jadi pangeran? #Masih rahasia...

Di chap ini udah dijelasin gimana nasib naruto kan...

bala-san dewa hikikomori: yup, benar. Cerita yang sebenarnya di mulai dari chap 3 ini...!

oke, aku rasa aku ga banyak komen deh... ga tau mau ngomong apa... -_-7

minna, jangan lupa RnR yah!


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Kyuuga c'orangan sawah

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

**Warning:** Canon, AU, AT, typo(s), abal, butuh analisa yang tinggi(!).

.

.

.

.

**Shadow Prince**.

Chapter 4

** Berkumpulnya para Siluman**

**ooOoo**

Hening, hanya kegelapan yang memenuhi ruang dan waktu, menyisahkan ketakutan yang mendalam dalam keheningan.

#Tidurlah, tidur anak ku sayang. Kalau tidak tidur digigit kyuubi.#

Samar-samar dalam gelapan suara nyanyian kutukan terdengar memanggil jiwa yang telah hilang untuk kembali berkumpul.

Nyanyian kutukan inilah yang selalu membayangi kehidupan dua bangsawan terkemuka di konoha, dua bangsawan yang memiliki kisah kelam pada pendahulu mereka.

Cerita ini telah ada puluhan tahun yang lalu dalam dua keluarga ini, kisah yang diceritakan turun temurun dari generasi ke generasi. Kisah tentang sang ratu dengan nyanyian kutukannya, nyanyian untuk memanggil anak-anaknya kembali.

Kutukan yang setiap saat akan terjadi, sang ratu akan mengambil apa yang dia miliki.

**ooOoo**

Rumah bangsawan Uchiha.

Kamar tidur yang besar, luas, dan mewah jelas menunjukan status penghuninya. Dia atas ranjang king size tampak duo uchiha, mereka sepasang suami istri, mereka terlihat begitu cemas dan ketakutan.

"Ini sudah larut malam, Mikoto-chan. jangan bercanda!" pria beriris onyx tampak ketakutan mendengar cerita istrinya.

"Aku tidak becanda, aku benar-benar mendengarnya. Nyanyian yang sama saat aku melahirkan Sasuke!" ucap Mikoto tak kalah ketakutan.

"Kau tahu nyanyian itu adalah nyanyian kutukan, dan itu sangat terlarang dalam keluarga kita," ucap si pria mengingatkan kembali cerita keluarga mereka. "Dan nyanyian itu tak ada yang berani menyanyikannya," tambah Fugaku.

"Aku takut, Fugaku-kun. Aku takut kutukan sang ratu benar-benar terjadi, dan dia akan mengambil apa yang dimilikinya."

Fugaku terdiam, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

**ooOoo**

Di kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke tertidur dengan gelisah, tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, napasnya tersegal-sengal, dari balik punggungnya sebuah cahaya kebiruan mencuat.

Dalam mimpi Sasuke.

Dia berlari di tengah hutan yang lebat, dia berlari dari seseorang yang mengejarnya. Dia terus berlari hingga dia tersandung sesuatu dan jatuh.

Hap! Orang yang mengejarnya berhenti tepat di belakangnya, tubuhnya di tutupi bayangan pepohonan hingga tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa dia.

"Pangeran, aku akan membunuh mu!"

Sasuke tecekat kaget melihat sepasang iris merah menyala dan deretan gigi-gigi yang runcing dari dalam bayangan itu.

"Siapa kau!"

"Aku adalah malaikat maut mu, fufufufu."

Sasuke tersentak kaget dari tidurnya, tanda lahirnya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Dia beranjak bangun dan berjalan menuju wc, cukup lama dia ber ada di dalam wc, tanpa dia sadari seseorang sedari tadi mengamati tidurnya.

**ooOoo**

Di tepian tebing pantani yang curam, angin beterbangan membawa aroma laut hingga ke dalam paru-paru. Malam yang tak berbulan terlihat begitu suram, memberikan kegelapan di atas bumi.

Dari dalam reruntuhan terdengar suara tawa yang membahana. "Ahahahaha! Akhirnya, akhirnya, aku mendapat tubuh baru!" suara tawa itu menggelegar hingga ke angkasa.

"Sekarang aku tak perlu lagi bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, cahaya akan menjadi kekuatan ku!" derap langkah terdengar keluar dari dalam reruntuhan. Sosok dengan suari pirang acakan, iris biru safir yang cerah, tiga goresan kembar di kedua pipinya terlihat makin jelas saat sosok itu menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang putih dan rapi.

Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, tak ada respon apa-apa darinya, melihat ekspresi Kakashi yang dingin terhadap kebahagiaannya membuatnya tak senang.

"Kau kenapa Kakashi? Apa kau tak suka aku memiliki tubuh?" tanya sosok yang menggunakan tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja melihat anak ini terasa tak asing bagiku," kata Kakashi tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari tubuh Naruto.

"Anak ini? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Entahlah, aku pun tak ingat," kata Kakashi mengabaikan firasatnya.

"Berbicara tentang anak ini, aku teringat pada dua orang temannya saat kami bertemu dia rumah sakit. Aku merasakan kutukan sang ratu begitu kuat pada mereka berdua," cerita sosok itu teringat pada Sasuke dan Neji.

"Kutukan sang ratu? Siapa mereka?" Kakashi mulai tertarik dengan cerita sosok itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dan Hyuuga Neji," tambah sosok itu.

"Mereka? Apa hubungan mereka dengan semua ini?" gumam Kakashi tak habis mengerti.

**ooOoo**

Bliiitttzzz!

Sebuah cahaya biru kehitaman dan pusaran angin yang kencang tiba-tiba muncul di pekarangan rumah hyuuga, dari dalam cahaya itu muncul dua sosok yang berbeda. Yah, mereka adalah Sai dan Gaara.

Mereka berdua menatap rumah mewah di depan mereka, tatapan mereka teralih pada sebuah jendela yang tengah terbuka di lantai dua. Mereka merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang besar dari arah kamar itu, mereka begitu yakin akan tekanan kekuatan itu.

Mereka saling pandang, kemudian mengangguk dan berpencar.

Di dalam rumah.

Di kamarnya, Neji terbangun karena bermimpi buruk, dia mengalihkan perasaannya dengan menyibukan diri menyeleSaikan laporan penerimaan siswa baru. Beberapa lembar kertas berhamburan disekitarnya, raut wajah yang letih itu terlihat begitu kelalahan, tapi dia tak ingin kembali tidur, dia takut akan bermimpi yang sama lagi, lagian pekerjaannya belum selesai, dia harus menyeleSaikan laporan kegiatan penerimaan siswa baru ini, mengingat ketua panitianya mengalami kecelakaan dan dia pun yang mengambil alih semuanya.

Brak!

Sebuah suara terdengar dari kamar Hinata, Neji melihat jam tangannya, waktu menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi Neji beranjak dari pekerjaannya dan berjalan menuju kamar Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya.

Sementara itu, Gaara berdiri di atas dahan di depan kamar Hinata, dia menatap ke dalam kamar yang temaram itu melalui jendela yang setengah terbuka. Gaara kemudian bergerak mundur, dia merasakan tekanan kekuatan lain mendekat ke kamar Hinata.

Gaara kembali melompat turun dari pohon Sakura dan mendekati Sai yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Semua penghuni rumah sepertinya tertidur," kata Sai pada Gaara.

"Tidak, tidak semuanya. Aku merasakan tekanan kekuatan lain dari dalam rumah ini," kata Gaara.

"Kekuatan lain?" tanya Sai.

"Yah, sepertinya dia yang mengawal putri," tambah Gaara melihat ke arah kamar Hinata. "Kita tidak tahu siapa pemilik tekanan kekuatan itu," lanjut Gaara.

"Kita harus mencari tahunya," kata Sai.

"Kita kembali besok!" lanjut Gaara kemudian menghilang diikuti Sai.

**ooOoo**

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi pandangan pertama saat Hinata membuka matanya, sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya sedikit menyilaukan matanya, memaksanya untuk segera akhiri istirahatnya. Dengan penuh paksaan dari hati dan pikirannya, akhirnya Hinata menggerakan tubuhnya yang letih dan masih terasa sakit akibat kecelakaan kemarin untuk bangun.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandi dan dandannya, Hinata segera menuju ruang makan menemui keluarganya yang telah berkumpul. Seulas senyum tergambar di wajah segarnya saat dia mendapat sambutan hangat dari ketiga anggota keluarganya, mereka terlihat bahagia melihat Hinata kembali ceria setelah kecelakaan kemarin.

"Sudah siap untuk ke sekolah, Hinata?" tanya tou-san mencari percakapan yang enak untuk mereka.

"Huum, aku selalu siap tou-san!" jawab Hinata dengan semangatnya, tentu saja dia semangat karena dia sudah tak sabar untuk segera ke sekolah, dia tak sabar bertemu seniornya.

"Baiklah, Tou-san, kaa-san. Kami pergi," kata Neji setelah Hinata selesai sarapan.

Sementara itu, di luar rumah, tepatnya di seberang jalan, sepasang pemuda dengan pakaian mereka yang aneh berdiri menatap intens pada sepasang pemuda pemudi yang masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Itukah sang putri?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam aka Sai.

"Yah, dan yang satunya pasti penjaganya," jawab pemuda bersurai merah bata menatap pemuda bersurai coklat panjang di depannya. Iris jadenya sedikit terbelak saat dia melihat sebuah segel di jidat pemuda bersurai coklat.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Sai melihat gelagat Gaara.

"Aku melihatnya, ada sebuah segel dijidatnya," kata Gaara membuat Sai sedikit bingung, karena yang dia lihat tak ada apa-apa di jidat pemuda yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kita ikuti mereka," kata Sai.

"Yah."

**ooOoo**

Tebing jurang tepi pantai, angin berhembus membelai surai pirang yang acakan, mengelus seulat wajah tann dengan tiga goresan kembar dikedua pipinya. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu menikmati hembusan angin dan sinaran matahari yang menerpanya, tak lepas seulas senyum dia sunggingkan demi kenikmatan yang terlalu lama tidak dia rasakan. Berada di bawah sinar matahari dan merasakan angin sedekat ini.

"Kau sepertinya begitu menikmatinya," kata Kakashi tersenyum bahagia melihat tuannya begitu menikmati kebebasannya.

"Yah, aku sangat menikmatinya," jawab sosok yang merasuki tubuh Naruto.

"Kau harus hati-hati, Naruto."

Sosok itu terkejut, dia terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kakashi dan panggilan Kakashi. "Kau memanggil ku siapa?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto nama anak yang kau pakai tubuhnya," terang Kakashi menunjuk tubuh Naruto yang di rasuki tuannya.

"Yah, Naruto. Sekarang panggil aku Naruto! Ahahahaha!" tawa sosok itu kembali menggelegar, tapi sepertinya Kakashi tak menyukai sikap over tuannya.

"Aku merasakan ada kekuatan sihir di dunia ini," kata Kakashi mendiamkan sosok itu, atau kita panggil saja Naruto.

"Kekuatan sihir? Jadi sang ratu sudah mulai bergerak? Apa dia telah menemukan sang putri?"

"Mungkin, jadi berhati-hatilah. Oh, yah. Hari ini kau harus sekolah, Naruto!"

Degh!

Naruto terpaku, yah. Dia lupa jika dia harus sekolah.

"E, eto. Kakashi," panggil Naruto. "Eto, kau tahu kan sudah berapa lama aku tak belajar?"

Keringat sebesar buah salak menggantung di jidat Kakashi, yah. Dia tahu sejak di kutuk saat itu tuannya masih terlalu muda, dan dia tak pernah mengikuti yang namanya belajar. Apa semua baik-baik saja nanti?

**ooOoo**

Suara bising terdengar memenuhi sepanjang lorong kelas, Naruto berdiri mematung di ujung lorong menyaksikan berjubelnya para siswa disepanjang lorong. Wajah sangarnya seketika berubah manjadi takut, bagaimana tidak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berada di keramaian setelah sekian lama dia terkurung dalam kegelapan.

Ludah yang akan melewati tenggorokannya seakan kena tilang membuatnya terasa sesak, ingin kembali ke tebing? Itu tidak mungkin, dia harus tetap berada di dekat sang putri memastikan dia tidak apa-apa, tapi keramaian ini terasa begitu mengerikan dari pada kegelapan sekalipun.

So, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kenapa kau berdiri disini seperti itu?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto dari pikirannya.

"Lagian, kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" susul suara lain.

Naruto segera menoreh pada mereka, sebuah senyum yang sangat terpaksa terukir di wajah pucatnya begitu melihat keempat temannya.

"Ka, kalian?" Naruto tertahan saat melihat Neji dan Sasuke, perasaannya benar-benar tak enak saat melihat mereka berdua, perasaan yang sama saat melihat mereka kemarin di rumah sakit. Tidak, perasaan ini terasa begitu kuat, seolah dia melihat kegelapan bersama mereka berdua.

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka, mereka memiliki tekanan kekuatan yang sama seperti siluman. Apa mereka seorang siluman?" inner Naruto.

"Ayo, Naruto atau kita akan berdiri di luar kelas lagi," kata shikamaru membuyarkan pikiran Naruto seraya berjalan lebih dulu diikuti yang lainnya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto, apa kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Sasuke sedikit cemas, mengingat kemarin Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dan luka yang dia alami bukan main-main.

Naruto sedikit tersentuh dengan perhatian Sasuke, ada perasaan lain yang menjanggal di hatinya. Dengan kikuk dia menggeleng pelan seraya membuntuti langkah Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

Saat berjalan di belakang mereka, perasaan itu masih sama. Tekanan kegelapan itu begitu berasa, dia semakin yakin ada yang salah dengan mereka berdua.

Setiba di kelas Naruto kembali dibuat mematung di depan pintu, dia tercengang menyaksikan padatnya ruang kelas.

"Hoi, apa yang kalian lakukan di kelas orang heh?" suara Neji terdengar bagai teror melihat para junior mereka yang hanya ingin melihat para senior yang tak lain dan tak bukan mereka berlima sendiri.

Suara hiru pikuk seketika membahana, dan para siswa berbondong-bondong menerobos pintu tanpa peduli pada orang yang mereka tabrak di depan pintu kelas.

"Naruto terlihat berbeda sejak kecelakaan kemarin, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Shino pada ketiga temannya melihat Naruto yang dikerumuni para junior demi jalan keluar, biasanya dia akan cepat marah dan kesal jika sudah seperti itu, tapi kali ini dia hanya terdiam dengan tubuh terombang-ambing dipermainkan para junior.

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti Naruto yang kita kenal, Naruto yang selalu ceria," tambah Neji beranjak ke tempat duduknya, wajahnya terlihat begitu letih.

"Sepetinya kau bergadang lagi, Neji?" tanya shikamaru melihat Neji yang tak bersemangat.

"Yah, semalam aku bermimpi buruk. Aku terjebak di hutan yang gelap, dan seseorang mengejarku, dia mengaku kalau dia adalah malaikat maut ku," cerita Neji membuat shikamaru mengerut heran, Shino diam tak mengerti dan Sasuke terbelak kaget.

"Dia juga bermimpi yang sama dengan ku?" inner Sasuke tak habis pikir. "Apa maksudnya ini?!" lanjutnya.

"Woi, Naruto! Sampai kapan kau berdiri di depan pintu terus! Sebentar lagi Gay sensei akan masuk!" teriak Shikamaru menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikirannya, Sasuke kembali melihat Neji yang tampak pucat.

"Eh," Naruto kembali sadar dari keterpakuannya, dalam diam jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, bagaimana tidak ini pertama kalinya dia berada di ruangan yang bernama kelas, dengan guru yang tidak dia ketahui, bersama teman-teman yang tak dia kenali, dan pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia dengar.

Setelah Naruto duduk di kursinya dekat Sasuke, seorang guru dengan training hijau ketat masuk. Senyum yang menyilaukan membuat dia terlihat semakin aneh lengkap dengan alis tebalnya.

"Yosh! Anak-anak! Kobarkan semangat masa muda kalian!" Naruto sedikit kaget dengan kepribadian gurunya itu, namun dengan cepat dia kendalikan dirinya.

Degh!

Wajah pucat Naruto seketika berubah sangar, iris biru safirnya berubah merah menatap ke arah pintu.

Degh!

Naruto kembali merasakan aura yang sama di dalam kelas, dia melirik ke sekeliling mencari sumber tekanan kegelapan itu, dan dia berhenti di meja Sasuke yang sedang memainkan mainan kalungnya yang berbentuk kipas, kemudian dia melihat Neji yang sibuk dengan laptopnya, tidak jelas namun dia yakin dia melihat sebuah segel di jidat Neji.

"Benar, mereka bukan orang sembarangan. Ada kegelapan di sekitar mereka," inner Naruto.

Degh!

Perasaan yang sama kini terasa dari arah luar kelas, tekanan kegelapan yang begitu besar dan kuat sedang menuju kelasnya.

"Cih, ada apa ini. Kenapa aku merasakan ada kekuatan siluman begitu banyak di dalam sekolah ini?!" batin Naruto kembali menormalkan iris merahnya menjadi biru safir.

Degh!

Benar, Naruto bisa merasakannya. Aura siluman sangat besar dan sangat dekat, iris biru safirnya menatap intens pada pintu, mencoba melihat ke dibalik pintu siapa pemilik aura siluman itu. tapi sejauh dia mencoba dia tetap tak bisa menemukan siapa dan di mana siluman itu berada.

"Anak-anak, hari ini berhubung ada kegiatan yang akan saya hadiri. Kelas akan diisi oleh guru baru, sebentar lagi dia akan masuk, jadi berikan kesan yang baik, yah!" kata guru gay tetap penuh semangat meski saat ini para siswa malah mengabaikannya.

"Yo," sebuah suara terdengar dari depan kelas, namun sepertinya yang lain tak peduli kecuali lima orang siswa.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, dan Shikamaru tercengang melihat guru baru mereka yang terlihat aneh dengan masker ketat menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Sang guru yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kakashi tersenyum begitu melihat Sasuke dan Neji, iris beda warna miliknya menatap intens pada mereka. Dia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri mereka, sesuatu yang gelap, sama seperti apa yang dibicarakan tuannya tadi pagi. Mereka memiliki pancaran aura yang berbeda dan gelap.

Dengan senyum yang tersembunyi di balik maskernya Kakashi membatin, "Tak ku sangka disini masih ada peninggalan dari zaman dulu."

**ooOoo**

Sementara di kelas Hinata, perasaan tak enak seketika menyergapnya. Suasana sekolah dan kelas yang ramai tiba-tiba terasa sunyi dan gelap, seolah ada kegelapan yang merasuki sekolah.

"Kau kenapa Hinata, kau terlihat takut sekali?" tanya Ino yang memperhatikan Hinata.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan," jawab Hinata kikuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya. "Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa," batinnya penuh harap.

**ooOoo**

suasana kelas yang menggelap tanpa sebab membuat kelas-kelas terasa sunyi dan menakutkan, sepanjang lorong-lorong kelas terlihat gelap dan angker. Begitu pun dengan kelas Naruto, dia tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kakashi, sejak merasakan keberadaan kegelapan dalam sekolah pikirannya mulai terganggu. Apakah ini adalah siluman kiriman sang ratu, mungkinkah para siluman itu mengincarnya? Atau mereka sudah tahu keberadaan sang putri? Dan mencoba membawanya?

Akh! Tak sabar rasanya Naruto ingin segera keluar dari kelas dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya tejadi, akhirnya tanpa permisi Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan membuat suara gaduh di kelas yang sepi itu.

"Mau ke mana Naruto?" tanya Kakashi mengetahui rencana Naruto.

"Ano, sensei. Aku mau ke belekang sebentar," jawab Naruto kelabakan mecari jawaban atas pertanyaan dadakan Kakashi.

"Hati-hati tergelincir, Naruto!" tanpa berpaling dari papan tulis Kakashi berpesan, pesan yang menurut siswa yang lain hanyalah sebuah candaan, tapi tidak bagi Naruto, itu adalah sebuah intruksi untuknya.

Tanpa membalas kata-kata Kakashi, Naruto melanjutkan jalannya menuju pintu. Kini aura gelap itu kian terasa saat dia berdiri di depan pintu, aura itu sulit di tebak dari mana datangnya.

**ooOoo**

Di luar koridor kelas yang sepi, dari bayangan dinding yang terhalang sinar matahari keluar dua sosok yang pagi tadi membuntuti Hinata. langkah mereka terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong kelas, memberikan kesan seram di sekitarnya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam dan berkulit pucat menghentikan langkahnya, "Mungkinkah pangeran sudah tahu keberadaan kita di dimensi manusia?" tanyanya menghentikan langkah pemuda yang satunya.

"Kita sama-sama siluman, dia pasti sudah tahu," jawab pemuda bersurai merah bata, iris jadenya tak berkedip menatap kelas di depannya merasakan sesuatu yang gelap dari dalam kelas itu, begitu pun dengan pemuda satunya, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan temannya.

"Tekanan kekuatan apa ini? Begitu gelap," kata Sai merasakan tekanan aura gelap itu.

"Ini adalah tekanan dari kekuatan siluman kyuubi," jawab Gaara seraya bergerak mundur menyender pada dinding di belakangnya. "Dia ada bersama sang putri?" lanjut Gaara terlihat tak percaya.

"Pangeran pasti tak akan membiarkan kita membawa putri," tambah Sai seraya bergerak mundur saat dia melihat pintu bergeser.

Dreeeetttt!

Dan pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok bersurai pirang dengan seringai jahatnya terukir di wajah sangarnya, tatapan iris merahnya menatap jahat dua sosok yang kini berdiri mematung di depannya.

Dreeettt!

Pintu kembali tertutup, Naruto melangkah pelan mendekati mereka yang berdiri di depannya. Tangannya dia rentangkan, seringai jahatnya kian melebar memancarkan aura siluman kyuubi.

"Poof, kita bertemu lagi. Gaara, Sai," ucap Naruto tertawa pelan, tawa mengejek.

"Pangeran!" Sai terbelak kaget melihat Naruto.

"Kau masih mengingat ku, Sai?!" tanya Naruto dengan mimik kasihan.

"Kyuubi!"

Naruto melirik Gaara yang tenang-tenang saja melihat dirinya, "Gaara, si Shukaku," kata Naruto tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi Gaara yang dingin dan datar. "Kau masih sama seperti yang dulu, tak pernah berubah," lanjutnya.

Gaara dan Sai terdiam.

"Jadi, kalian diutus oleh sang ratu untuk membawa kembali sang putri?"

"Kau sudah menemukan sang putri?" tanya Sai sedikit terkejut.

"Ahahahaha, kau bercanda, Sai? Kau kira untuk apa aku ke dimensi manusia selama ratusan tahun?"

"Kau tak bisa menghentikan kami untuk membawa kembali sang putri," suara datar Gaara menghentakan Naruto, dia kembali menatap sinis pada Gaara.

"Dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkan itu?"

Sret! Dari gentong dipunggung Gaara keluar aliran pasir yang bergerak mengelilingi Gaara, "Meski aku harus membunuh mu," ucap Gaara.

Sai memilih bergerak menjauh dari kedua siluman yang terkenal dengan kekejian mereka, dua siluman yang paling ditakuti di dunia sihir.

Bloop, bloop! Aura merah dengan gelembung-gelembung kecil menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Naruto, aura merah menyerupai seekor rubah dengan satu ekornya.

"Kau menantang ku, Gaara?" ucap Naruto menerima tantangan Gaara, wajah sangarnya tak lepas dari seringai jahatnya.

"Akan ku pastikan kau tak kan melihat sang putri kembali," balas Gaara siap dengan pasirnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu mengerutkan keningnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang selalu mengganggunya selama ini bergerak mendekatinya.

"Gomen ne sensei! Aku keburu!" sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu, dan—.

Dreeettt! Bhuaakkk!

Dengan tidak elitnya Naruto jatuh terjembab dilantai akibat dorongan seseorang dari dalam kelas yang tiba-tiba keluar tanpa melihat di depannya.

"Ittaaiii!" rengek Naruto kesakitan di wajahnya, aura merah yang tadi menyelubungi seketika menghilang dari tubuhnya.

"Naruto?!" kaget orang yang mendorong Naruto melihat Naruto sudah terjembab di depan pintu.

Sementara itu Gaara dan Sai yang melihat itu pun kaget bukan kepalang, padahal tadi mereka sedang serius-seriusnya bersiap untuk beradu kekuatan, eh malah datang seorang penganggu!

Sret! Dengan geramnya, Naruto menoreh pada si pelaku. Dia segera berdiri dan mencengkram baju si pelaku.

"Sasuke teme!"

"Kau yang salah, Naruto. Kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu?!" elak si pelaku yang tidak dan lain tidak bukan adalah Sasuke.

"Paling tidak liat-liat dong kalo buka pintu!" teriak Naruto tak terima baik, tapi Sasuke malah mencebir.

Sasuke terkejut melihat dua pemuda asing dengan penampilan aneh mereka berdiri di depan kelas, tatapannya berubah dingin menatap mereka.

"Siapa mereka, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto, dan memaksa tangan Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya, setelah Naruto melepaskannya, Sasuke melangkah mendekati ke dua pemuda itu.

Gaara, dan Sai mereka perlahan bergerak mundur begitu Sasuke mendekati mereka. Apa lagi sat mereka melihat pemuda bersurai coklat panjang kini muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ada apa Sasuke, aku seperti mendengar suara Naruto," kata Neji, dia pun mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sasuke saat melihat dua pemuda asing di depan mereka dengan penampilan aneh mereka.

"Mereka? Perasaan ini, mengapa terasa seperti Naruto?" inner Neji melihat aura kedua orang itu. "Ini aneh, mengapa aura yang sama terus terasa. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" lanjut Neji membatin.

Sementara Gaara dan Sai yang merasa terdesak, saling berbisik pelan.

"Gaara, kita di kerumuni oleh mereka. Aku bisa merasakan tekanan kekuatan mereka, sangat kuat," bisik Sai.

"Kau benar, sebaiknya kita mundur," setelah membenarkan kata-kata Sai, pasir Gaara tiba-tiba berhamburan menutupi pemandangan, akibatnya Naruto, Sasuke dan Neji pun terkena imbasnya, mata mereka perih terkena pasir.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kakashi mendapatkan ketiga siswanya berlumuran pasir.

"Ano, sensei. Kami," Neji hendak menjelaskan, namun Kakashi malah memotong kata-kata Neji.

"Kalian bertiga berdiri di depan kelas!"

"Heh?" ketiganya terbelak kaget.

Brak! Pintu di tutup dengan kasar, mereka bertiga saling pandang dan hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Gomen ne, karena aku kalian kena hukuman," ucap Naruto lemas penuh penyesalan.

"Siapa mereka, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka?" Naruto terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka.

"Aku merasakan ada kegelapan pada diri mereka," Naruto melirik kaget Neji.

"Dia bisa merasakan kekuatan mereka? Apa dia juga bisa merasakan diriku?" inner Naruto.

"Itu tidak penting, masalahnya sekarang. Mengapa ada dua orang asing di sekolah kita, dan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan disini?!"

Naruto menatap tak pecaya pada Sasuke, "Yah, kau benar. Apa yang mereka inginkan!" ucap Naruto kemudian berlari menuju lorong di sampingnya, tapi belum jauh berlari dia kembali pada Neji dan Sasuke.

"Di mana kelas Hinata?!"

Degh! Neji naik pitam, Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan menunjuk ke arah yang berlawan dengan arah Naruto berlari sebelumnya.

"Kita harus ke sana, mereka mengincar sesuatu dan aku rasa itu ada di kelas Hinata," terang Naruto.

**ooOoo**

di kelas Hinata.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Sedari tadi kau sibuk menatap pintu," bisik Sakura melihat gelagat Hinata.

"A, aku. Aku takut," balas Hinata berbisik pelan.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Hinata?" bisik Ino ikut bergabung.

"Eto, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang—."

"Hinata, Ino, Sakura!" mereka bertiga yang sedang asyik berbisik tersentak kaget begitu kurenai sensei menegur mereka. "Jawab soal nomor 34!"

"Nani?" pekik Sakura.

"E, eto sensei, aku belum mengerti," Ino sepertinya begitu gugup.

"Hinata, kerjakan soal nomor 34!" perintah kurenai sensei.

Hinata menelan paksa ludahnya, kaki-kakinya gemetaran saat dia beranjak berdiri dari kursinya, keringat bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" kurenai sensei merasa khawatir dengan Hinata.

"A, aku baik-baik saja. Sensei," jawab Hinata meninggalkan mejanya, langkah pelannya menggema memenuhi ruang kelas yang sunyi.

Kegelapan tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk, Hinata berhenti melangkah, dia berjalan mundur saat melihat kabut gelap masuk melalui celah-celah pintu. Dinding-dinding kelas tiba-tiba dijalari sesuatu yang meliuk-liuk, dari bawah pintu kelas, pasir bergerak masuk memenuhi seluruh lantai.

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, semua teman-temannya mematung termasuk kurenai sensei.

Braaakkk!

Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya, kegelapan semakin terasa kuat. Suara derap langkah pelan terdengar mendekatinya, Hinata makin mempecepat langkah mundurnya.

"Putri Hinata!" Hinata tersentak kaget begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Si, siapa kalian?" tanya Hinata melihat dua sosok dengan penampilan aneh mereka mendekatinya.

"Kami adalah utusan ratu, harap terima hormat kami," kata sosok bersurai hitam seraya membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Aku tidak kenal kalian!"

"Kami akan membawa mu kembali pada ratu," ucap sosok bersurai merah bata tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresinya.

"Ratu? Siapa ratu? Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian, aku tidak mau ikut kalian!" teriak Hinata ketakutan.

Tap, tap, tap.

Gaara dan Sai, saling menatap, kemudian mereka melihat ke belakang mereka, tepatnya di arah pintu.

"Apa kalian tidak dengar putri tidak mau ikut kalian," suara desisisan terdengar dari gelapnya bayangan pintu.

"Kau!" geram Gaara melihat sosok Naruto muncul dari balik bayangan diikuti dua lainnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dari Hinata?!" tanya Neji begitu masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa semuanya membeku?" batin Sasuke melihat sekeliling mereka tak bergerak sama sekali.

Gaara dan Sai saling diam, mereka bergerak menjauh dari mereka bertiga, mencoba menjaga jarak.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pergi? Bukankah putri telah memberikan jawabannya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke, Neji dan Hinata menatap tak percaya pada Naruto.

"Kau mengenali mereka Naruto-kun?" Naruto menatap kaget Hinata.

"Tentu, dia mengenali kami," Gaara angkat bicara.

"Sangat dekat," tambah Sai menatap penuh arti pada Naruto.

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan mereka, dia kembali menatap sinis pada Gaara dan Sai.

"Naruto, apa yang kau tertawakan?!" tanya Neji tak menyukai sikap Naruto.

"Naruto, siapa sebenarnya dirimu?!" inner Sasuke melihat ekspresi Naruto yang bebeda, dia yakin yang berdiri di depan mereka ini bukanlah Naruto.

Naruto mencoba menahan tawanya, dia melihat sebentar Neji dan Sasuke kemudian dia menunjuk Gaara dan Sai bergantian. "Aku tertawa karena aku tak menyangka sama sekali kita akan bertemu disini," kata Naruto mengelap air yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto?"

"Entah mengapa aku merasa kau, dan kau!" Naruto menujuk Sasuke dan Neji, "Dan mereka, kita adalah sama."

Sasuke, dan Neji membelakan matanya. Hinata bergerak mundur hingga menabrak meja di belakangnya, firasatnya buruk tentang semua ini.

"Sama?" Sasuke merasa tak beres dengan kata-kata Naruto, apalagi sedari tadi dia merasakan untuk pertama kalinya tanda lahirnya memanas.

"Naruto! Hentikan omong kosong mu! Apa maksudmu, kita ini sama!" Neji terlihat begitu geram sampai dia mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Apa yang dia katakan adalah benar, kita semua sama."

Neji menatap garang Gaara, Sasuke bergerak mundur, tubuhnya berkeringat, setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, tubuhnya terasa lemas, dia teringat mimpinya semalam, dan belum lagi tanda lahirnya terasa semakin nyeri.

"Maksudmu, aku adalah seorang siluman? Sama seperti kalian?"

Neji terbelak kaget, dia melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan meninjunya. "Sasuke, sadar! Kita ini manusia, dan begitu pun mereka!" ucap Neji menunjuk Gaara dan Sai.

"Rupanya kalian di sini?" semua yang ada di dalam kelas itu menoreh ke asal suara di balik pintu.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Yo, minna. Jadi kalian telah berkumpul, apa aku melewatkan salam perkenalannya?"

"Kakashi sensei! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa kau juga terlibat dalam hal ini?" tanya Neji beranjak dari Sasuke.

Kakashi tersenyum, dia berjalan mendekati Neji dan menyentuh jidatnya, diperlakukan seperti itu, Neji hanya menurut. "Rupanya mereka mengunci kekuatan mu," ucap Kakashi membuat Neji mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti.

"Ni, nii-san!" Neji tersentak mendengar suara Hinata yang gemetaran, dia berjalan mendekati Hinata namun sebuah tangan pasir tiba-tiba menghadangnya.

Semua yang ada dalam kelas menegang, Hinata menatap ketakutan pada Neji yang berdiri di depannya, Naruto menggeram melihat aksi Gaara, iris biru safirnya seketika berubah merah.

"Gaara, aku tahu kau bukan orang gegabah dalam mengambil tindakan. Kita semua berkumpul disini, dan kau tahu kau tak akan mampu melawan kami," ucap Kakashi tenang.

"Aku tahu, untuk melawan kyuubi seorang aku tak akan mampu. Tapi perintah ratu adalah mutlak, lagian kekuatan mereka masih terkunci, mereka tak akan mampu melawan kami," ucap Gaara seraya menggerekan tangan pasirnya mencengkram Hinata.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Hinata histeris ketakutan.

"KAU!" teriak Naruto dan Neji barengan, mereka berdua melompat ke arah Gaara dengan tinju terkepal.

Bhuak!

Sebuah tangan pasir lainnya datang dengan cepat menghantam Naruto dan Neji hingga mereka terpental.

"Nii-san! Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata melihat mereka melayang menghantam meja-meja di belakang mereka.

"Ada apa dengan mu, kyuubi? Apa tubuh itu menekan kekuatan mu hingga kau tak bisa berubah?" ucap Gaara seraya menarik tangan pasirnya yang menggenggam Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau ikut dengan mu!" ronta Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Gaara.

"Gaara, lepaskan putri," ucap Kakashi seraya melangkah mendekati Gaara, sementara Sasuke masih terpaku dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak, Kakashi. Aku harus membawanya pada ratu," ucap Gaara seraya melompat ke jendela diikuti Sai.

Melihat Gaara yang siap melarikan diri Kakashi tak tinggal diam, dia mengeluarkan buku orangenya dan membukanya.

"Kalian tak bisa ke mana-mana, kalian terkurung dalam sangkar anti sihir," ucap Kakashi seraya menutup kembali bukunya.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik sebuah sangkar berukuran besar mengurung Gaara dan Sai.

"Ini?!" Sai terbelak kaget melihat sangkar yang mengurung mereka.

"Dia memanipulasi pikiran kita, seolah kita benar-benar terkurung dalam sangkar, tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia membuat emosi kita bercampur, hingga kita tenggelam lebih jauh ke dalam sihirnya, dan kemudian dengan sendirinya kita akan menerimanya sebagai sebuah kenyataan," terang Gaara.

"Apa ada cara untuk mematahkan sihirnya?" tanya Sai.

"Serang mata kirinya," kata Gaara menatap jauh ke dalam iris merah Kakashi.

"Baiklah, serahkan padaku," kata Sai seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan alat gambar, dengan cekatan Sai menggabar sebuah jarum kecil, jarum itu perlahan timbul dan melayang di atas kertas.

Syuuuuttt!

Jarum kecil itu bergerak cepat ke arah Kakashi, dan—.

Crass!

Kakashi berhasil menepisnya, namun Kakashi lengah. Jarum yang lainnya melayang dengan cepat mengarah pada mata kirinya, dan.

"Akh!" Kakashi merintih kesakitan saat jarum itu menusuk mata kirinya, dan sangkar sihir yang mengurung Gaara dan Neji menghilang.

Poof! Detik itu juga saat sangkar sihir Kakashi menghilang, Gaara dan Sai ikut menghilang.

Hening, suasana dalam kelas tampak hening. Suara derit kursi berjatuhan terdengar saat Naruto dan Neji bergerak bangun.

"Kakashi!" teriak Naruto geram saat dia tak melihat Hinata di dalam kelas, tanpa peduli pada keadaan Kakashi yang berdarah di matanya Naruto berjalan cepat menghampirinya. "Mengapa kau membiarkan Gaara membawa putri?!" kata Naruto seraya mencengkram kerah baju Kakashi.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Kakashi terduduk lemas, Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya, dia ikut terduduk di depan Kakashi.

"Kemana mereka membawa Hinata?" tanya Neji.

"Aku akan pergi menjemput Hinata," kata Naruto beranjak berdiri.

"Aku tanya, ke mana mereka membawa Hinata?!" ulang Neji makin gmakin geram.

"Kita akan ke sana," Naruto mendelik Sasuke, "Neji, kau ingat cerita turun temurun dalam keluarga kita?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji terdiam, dia mengerut sebentar dan kemudian mengagguk pelan.

"Aku rasa semua ini ada kaitannya dengan cerita itu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Maksudmu, mengenai sang ratu?!" tanya Neji memastikan.

TBC.


End file.
